Blood on the Moon
by tigersbrokefree
Summary: Set a few months after the game. Our heroes decide a vacation is needed after their battle against Ultimecia, but what looks like the perfect beach spot, turns Rinoa's nightmares into a reality. Old flames begin to die on her heart as a surprise new candle is lit.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

A calming tide washed over Balamb as our heroes now resumed their lives within the Garden. Only a month had passed since their destiny had led the orphans to their confrontation with the insidious future sorceress, Ultimecia. Though victorious, the gang had found themselves growing restless with their mundane duties at the academy. Constantly, they were bombarded by fellow SeeDs in tiring, constant praise for their legendary battle. With their lives taking a dramatic turn of normality, each had been promoted to instructors of their desired fields of expertise.

Squall resumed as acting commander whilst taking on the load of Gunblade specialist. Though only teaching two classes per week, the constant paper work had begun to push him further into his old ways in such a short manner of time's pass.

Rinoa remained within the Garden and began her studies in join SeeD. Yet beyond her new goal, she started her training with Edea in strengthening and controlling the building power within. The combination of Squall's and her own workload had begun to pull at the strings of their devotion, or at least more on Rinoa's side. The stress caused them to get into frivolous arguments over pointless topics.

Quistis had regained her instructor's license and managed to find the peace in the early mornings before her lectures as she sat in silence at her desk, idly sipping her relaxing cup of green tea. Often she thought of the irony involved with the group's bombardment as she had already been subjected years of her Trepies, and learned how to politely filter out the chatter.

Zell and Irvine had too joined the ranks of instructors and built a quick reputation as a "colorful" way of their teachings. Though proud of their success in Martial arts and Sharpshooting, both men had never expected the amount of rigorous daunting paperwork and planning with each day passing and quickly losing the freedom they once had and a sense of adventure.

Even Selphie, the social sprite, had found her patience wearing thin with the overwhelming attention. Her duties over the festival committee had grown exponentially with a large horde of students joining to only be in her presence. When she wasn't busy with thinking of new and exciting ways to bring joy to her SeeDs, she was either helping or pulling fundraisers for Trabia's reconstruction.

With their sanity dwindling dangerously close to the edge, Selphie sought out the approval of Headmaster Cid (which was more of a hysterical threat) for their only saving grace before the final days of summer trickled down the proverbial drain.

What better way to relax, than a "family" vacation?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

The group found themselves impatiently waiting in the noxious fumes of Balamb's garage. With an impromptu summon at the crack of dawn for a "dire" mission, most were found rapidly tapping their foot or pacing in front of the downed hatch of the Ragnarok as they all tiredly awaited Selphie's arrival.

"I don't get why we are all getting sent on something that probably isn't even that serious." Zell whined as he lean up against the cold concrete wall.

"We won't know till Selphie gets here, so just calm down Zell." Quistis retorted as she adjust the frames of her glasses.

Rinoa let out a light laugh as Zell continued his childish squirming against the wall. With a small edge towards Squall, she playfully tugged at his arm, "Baby, what do you think this whole thing is about?"

The commander only let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, I was never informed about this." He pulled away and crouched down to his duffle back and idly searched through it.

Before Rinoa had a chance to express her personal annoyance, they all gasped in their surprise as the garage lights flickered. In mere moments, they shut off, leaving them in complete darkness. Only Rinoa caught the infamous grunt of her irritated boyfriend.

"The hell is going on—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Came an excited and familiar voice of Selphie from the dark void, "May I present to you—"

"Selphie! What are you do—"

"Zell, shut up!"

With the abrupt return of the lights, they all felt their jaws hit the floor as they looked at Selphie standing before them in nothing but a gold bathing suit top and bikini bottom, complimented by a long grass skirt and straw hat as she shouted out _TA-DA_!

Rinoa could hardly contain her laughter as she dropped to the ground at the ridiculous sight before them.

"What on earth are you wearing—"

"Zell. Shut up." Selphie playfully said as she walked up towards them, "Guys. We're going on a vacation!"

"Very funny Selphie—"

"No! I'm dead serious! I talked to Cid and he has granted us a week vacation! All our classes and duties will be taken care of." Selphie expressed her excitement as she jumped up into the air and waved her arms around.

"Really? That's so badass Seffie!" Irvine exclaimed as he lifted his girlfriend into the air.

"My question is how you even pulled this off?" Quistis inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah, actually, how did you do this?" Rinoa joined in as she placed her hands on her hips.

With a light wiggle out of Irvine's arms she looked to her friends with a deadpan expression, "I told him if he didn't let us leave than we would probably all go insane and brutally murder everyone in the Garden and sell all the underclassmen on the black market to G-Army...and Squall would probably be the one to start it."

"…"

"…" Rinoa mimicked Squalls distaste for the joke as everyone else stifled his or her laughter.

"So who's ready to PAR-TAY?" Selphie shouted as she pointed to the Ragnarok.

"Just one second. What would the point of us leaving be if we are only going to come back and return to the same mess?" Squall asked in his infamous tone of distain.

"Gosh Squall, learn how to have some fun once in a while, would'ya?" Zell asked as he slapped his commander's back.

"Whatever."

Rinoa could help but feel a slight sting as she watched Squall's unenthused attitude as he followed the rest within the ship.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" The sincere tone that reached Rinoa's ears only threw her off guard as she turned to see not Selphie, but Quistis. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired."

The both began their retreat towards the rest of the group as they all made way towards the passenger deck.

"I'm really surprised Selphie could pull this off, I hope she didn't intimidate Cid too much. The girl can get pretty scary when she doesn't get her way." Quistis laughed out lightly.

"Hah hah, you're telling me, I remember this one time last week Irvine tried to tell her that he was to tired to go out with her…she ended up flipping the mattress and dragging him down the dorm hall." Rinoa replied as she joined in on the laughter. In her amusement, her attention drifted towards the brooding Squall in the back room. It was enough to resurrect the irritation from before with him.

"Hey, don't worry about him, he'll lighten up once we…"Quistis looked around for Selphie, "…I wonder where we are even going?"

Rinoa forced herself to dismiss Squall's behavior. "We all know how Selphie works. She's all about surprises." She said as she expressed a cute wink before she found her seat next to the sullen brunette.

With a chime of the intercom, the crew quieted down, "_ALLLLL RIGHT! Next stop! Our vacation! And by the way, don't worry about not having bathing suits, I busted into everyone's rooms and grabbed them. ALSO! Rinoa, you have some really hot underwear, why didn't you show me any of them? Anyways I also grabbed some other clothing I felt suitable for everyone so now, we're off! Hang on_!"

As the intercom clicked off and Rinoa felt her cheeks redden as she heard catcalls emanating from Zell and Irvine, they all hit the backs of their seats from the sudden g-force of Selphie's piloting.

It was only moments later as their anticipation was put on hold that Rinoa caught the distance between Squall and herself in the row of seats. With a smile, she pulled herself over the partition and gently forced the brunette's arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled into his broad chest.

"I think this is what we've been needing Squall," Rinoa whispered as she slipped her hand over Squall's steady heartbeat, "Ya know? Some time to just be alone?" she brought here eyes up to meet his storm-like blues, only to have her hopes falter as she saw the lack of attention he was portraying as he idly stared off out the window.

"Hmm? I'm sorry Rin, did you say something?" Squall asked as he snapped out of his train of though.

With a hurtful sigh, Rinoa pulled away from his arm and stood, "It's nothing Squall."

As she began to exit the common area, Rinoa heard Squall's pathetic attempt to stop her stride as the metal door hissed behind her.

"_God! He's so infuriating—"_

Rinoa's thoughts we cut off by the summon of her name from behind, only to once more meet the foreign kind gaze of Quistis.

"Hey, I was just going to see where Selphie was taking us, did you want to come?" Quistis asked with a charming smile.

"Uh…yeah actually, I don't know if I can stand being with the boys for too much longer, ha ha." Rinoa couldn't help but feel once more perplexed by the sudden attention she was gaining from Quistis.

They both made their way up towards the bridge only to find an unaccompanied Selphie laughing hysterically, almost on the verge of tears. With an exchange of quizzical looks, both Quistis and Rinoa cautiously approached their amused pilot.

"Uh, Selph? Are you okay?" Quistis asked as she moved around into view oh Selphie calming her laughing.

"I-I…phew, I'm sorry, I'm just tickled by how pissed you guys all looked. It was priceless." Selphie giggled out as she finally found her composure.

Rinoa let out a light laugh as she pulled the straw hat from the brunette's head and placed it on her own with a wide smile, "You had us there for a sec, nice work though."

"I agree. Now I would just like to know where we are even going." Quistis looked to Rinoa and grinned at the display, "Looks good on ya."

"Well! If you guys must know…" Selphie leaned forward and activated the auto-pilot, "About a week ago, I saw this brochure in Balamb in the hotel about this amazing beach house in this secluded island just south of the Galbadian continent. Six bedrooms, fully furnished with a extensive liquor bar, beach front view, nature trails, a water fall, and a full kitchen that could last for a month."

Both Rinoa and Quistis's jaw hit the floor at Selphie's description, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh just wait till you see it." Selphie turned back towards the controls. "Cid actually got it at a really good price somehow. Though, I didn't both asking cause I think he's still freaked out, ha ha."

Rinoa felt her thoughts drifting to romantic scenarios on the shore at sunset she could share, "_Too bad Squall isn't excited."_ It was then an exaggerated sigh escaped her lips, thus catching the attention of both comrades.

"Alright, spill. I know that Rin-sigh anywhere." Selphie said without even turning her attention.

"I-It's nothing—"

"Rinny, come on. What it is?" Selphie whined out.

"I don't know," Rinoa started as she fell back into the chair behind Selphie, "Squall's been…distant. I know him and I both have had a lot on our plate, but he's not even trying."

"Hmm, sounds like him." Selphie made an annoyed _**tsk**_ with her teeth.

"You don't think maybe this vacation will help at all?" Quistis asked as she gave a kind look towards Rinoa.

"Whoa—wait, was that Quistis asking that?" Selphie finally turned in her seat and propped up on the back like a child.

"I do have the ability to care, Selphie. In any case, she's not the only one who has noticed the drastic retreat of Squall being more Squall-like than ever. He's been getting complaints from students of his overly detached demeanor." Quistis let out a small sigh as she looked back to Rinoa, "Have you tried talking to him about how things have been?"

"Ugh, every time I try he just tells me he's 'tired' and goes to sleep." Rinoa quickly stood from the seat, "I'm going to go lay down, how long till we get to your fantasy island?"

"Should be only couple hours. We can't zip over Galbadia air anymore, some weird regulation they made with Garden." Selphie turned back into her seat, "I'll announce when we are almost there."

"Alright, I'll see you two."

Quistis watched as Rinoa exited the bridge and took the co-pilot seat.

"So what was that all about? I've never seen you actually reach out to Rinoa before." Selphie cocked her brow slightly.

"Why does everyone think I hate her?" Quistis let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well. If you think about it, at least from our perspective, you had a thing for Squall, and she got him." Selphie stated cautiously.

"Hmph. It was a crush—"

"It was more than a crush. But you can see at least why we would think that, and you two are just so different, which isn't a bad thing—"

"Selphie. I'm not some cold-hearted bitch. I know in the past I have seemed like it, or like Squall more like it, but I have been wanted to get closer to—" Quistis abruptly stopped as they both heard a loud static emit from the radio transmitter.

"The hell?" Selphie said as she winced from the elevating noise.

"_-will-er—die-"_

"Uh…what?" Selphie asked as she adjusted the signal, only to find dead silence.

"It's probably just satellite interference. Anyways, I think I'm going to do the same thing and get some rest before we arrive." Quistis stood and lightly squeezed Selphie's shoulder.

"Oh alright, but don't think I'm letting this conversation go. I detect something hidden within you Quisty. G'night!"

With a light laugh and a shake of her head, Quistis exited from the bridge and made her way towards the crew's sleeping quarters, _"She is a perceptive one." _ Her mind chimed as she heard a door slide open from behind with a quieted summon of her name. She turned to find Rinoa bashfully standing within her doorframe.

"Hey…um…can I talk to you?" Rinoa's posture acted as a child as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Once more, Quistis let out a light laugh, "Sure, of course."

With a step back, Rinoa gestured the blonde in, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I just need some insight." She stated in a quieted distressed manner.

"About Squall?" Quistis asked as she followed Rinoa to her bedside, "Honestly, that last time him and I even spoke, was around them time Ethsar came to get you…"

"Wait—that was _you_?" Rinoa stared in disbelief at the blonde.

Quistis felt her cheeks begin to redden as she met the wide-eyes of Rinoa, "Ha, did Squall never tell you?"

"I only heard that he was about to give up on everything, and he wouldn't tell me what changed his mind…" Rinoa dropped her gaze down to her hands. "Quistis, do you hate me?"

"Again…why does everyone think that?" Quistis inwardly questioned as she gently placed her hand on Rinoa's. "Rin, there is many reason as to why I do not hate you and why I never could, but I'm not going to get into that. Just know what I was only scared to get close to you, but after all we have been through, I see otherwise. Nothing brings me greater annoyance than how Squall has been treating you, and I think you should smack some sense into him. Love should be fluid and clear, nothing standing between honesty and nothing keeping your heart from feeling the others'. We all have been through a lot, and you have torn down the walls he put up, and instead of treating you like this, he should realize what is right in front of him. I remember how angry I became when I found him crouched in the chair like a child. So ready to give up. I screamed at him. It didn't matter to me how long it took for him to realize, he still hesitated." Quistis could feel the same familiar twitch in her brow from before.

The warmth that resonated from the blonde's hands came as much to a surprise to Rinoa as did Quistis's words, "I-I really had no idea."

"I never expected you to. I'm sure he wanted to come out the hero. The day we returned from the battle with Ultimecia, I made a vow to myself. That I would leave who I once was back within time compression and start over. A lot of it was that day with Squall. Just seeing how outwardly scared he was," Quistis searched within Rinoa's gaze, "I saw myself. I couldn't continue shutting people out. I will admit though, I never thought I'd actually get to tell you this, cause as you thought of my feelings on you, I thought the same."

Rinoa simply shook her head in disbelief, as a nervous soft laugh escaped her lips, "No…never."

Quistis slowly withdrew her hands and rose from the bed, "If there is anything I can tell you, don't let Squall keep you out, he doesn't know how lucky he is."

Again, Rinoa found her words at a loss as she watched Quistis exit her quarters. The woman's words rang in her mind with such a heartfelt connection she'd never expected.

Today was indeed a day of surprises.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fantasy Island**

Our heroes found themselves staring out in utter amazement as they all stood within the lowered hatch of the Ragnarok. The alluring warmth of the ocean almost bared a sensual touch as its sent was laced with a bittersweet of salt. The aroma held a defined crisp that not even Balamb's beautiful shores had to offer. The atmosphere was something heavenly, surreal, a fantasy.

"S-Selphie! This place is incredible!" Rinoa gasped out as they all stared out over the white sand.

The sun's rays speckled over the clear brilliance of the ocean, like a dance of fireflies the water sparkled like diamonds. With a joyous skip, Selphie pointed out towards their right, for all to lay their eyes on the glass two-story glass house, with a beautiful wooden porch in the front. Various pines and palms canopied the house's flat roof as vines connected on each corner.

"You have got to be shittin' me!" Zell exclaimed as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and began to tread quickly through the sad and up the black stairs that lead to the large black door.

As the rest followed Zell's excitement, Rinoa lightly tugged at the black leather sleeve of the departing Squall, displaying a sweetened smile, "Come here." She whispered as her hands trailed to the back of his neck. "Isn't it beautiful here?" With her now pulled to her tiptoes, Rinoa brought her lips closer as she stared into Squall's storm blue longing, "I love you." She whispered as she drew closer, yet she felt the sullen distance creepy in as she noticed Squall's eyes weren't meeting hers. "Squall, talk to me, please."

"Do you ever think about it?" Squall finally spoke with his sight remaining adrift. His tone was no more the aloof, dismissive sound he had rekindled with from his past. It bared a reminiscent lull that left a heavy atmosphere over the two.

Rinoa felt her brow involuntarily furrow with a forgotten anxiety.

"Ultimecia…our final confrontation?" Squall could feel his chest growing heavy as the recollection grew in his mind, "About time compression? Does it feel like something didn't come back with you?" His voice almost cracked under the taste of his last question.

"Squall, stop it, you're scaring me." Rinoa gently brought her hands to each side of his face, "Please look at me." Their gaze finally locked, and Rinoa saw a peculiar fear that pierced through her heart. "We've all been under a lot of stress Squall, I don't think any of us has even had a chance to relax." Rinoa whispered as she pulled herself closer.

"Rinoa, you just don't get it…" Squall said in an annoyed tone as he briskly pulled away from her, "Let's just get inside."

The sting came back in full force in Rinoa's heart as she watched Squall turn and begin to walk away. She could feel tears developing in her eyes but something pushed her within to not let them free. With a deep breath she turned towards the ocean and closed her eyes, _"Why is he being like this?"_

"Rinny!" came the voice of Selphie from behind.

With a swallow of her sorrow, Rinoa displayed a forced smile as she turned, "So how does the inside look?" she asked with a transparent cheer.

"Oh please, like I didn't see that. What's going on with you two?" Selphie asked in a sincere tone.

With a heavy sigh, she dropped her gaze down to the sand. "I wish I knew, it used to just be him getting mad at me for little things…"Rinoa looked towards the beach house, "…but just then, he said something really _weird._"

"Weird? Everything about Squall is weird." Selphie raised a brow at her sarcastic remark. "But really though, just try not to think about it. If Squall wants to mope around while we're having fun, than that's his problem. I just ask that you don't put up with his crap. I don't want you getting hurt."

Rinoa expelled another heavy sigh, "Yeah…thank you Selph."

"Come on, let's unpack and get this party started. It's only ten and we have so much we can do!" Selphie bent down and lifted Rinoa's duffle back and grabbed her friends hand, "Who knows what this week will bring?" she said cheerfully with a wink.

Without being able to contain the smile from Selphie's positive attitude, the two crossed the beach up to the house. The interior was as impressive as the exterior, from the front door they faced a flight of black stairs that led to the six bedrooms. To their left was what they assumed to be the living room, flooring and walls were complimented by dark mahogany oak that had a fine polish. The center had a u-shaped set of leather black couches facing out towards the glass wall. With a simple black coffee table at the centre, resting on a maroon shag carpet, it held three scented candles.

"Selphie, seriously, how much was this for the Garden?" Rinoa asked in astonishment as she walked further into the living room as she noticed the back door behind the couch, which she could only assume led to the kitchen.

"Dunno, but Cid didn't seem to complain so I doubt it was too expensive." Selphie said as she nodded towards the staircase, "Let's see which rooms are left."

As Rinoa began to make her way towards Selphie, they heard a joyous cheer and saw Zell pop out over the top railing.

"DUDE! This place is crazy! I found a T-board tucked away in my closet!" Zell shouted in excitement.

"Ha ha, wow, I wonder if someone left it here?" Selphie asked with a smile as herself and Rinoa made it to the top of the stairs.

The rooms were divided evenly down a long hall. Three on the right and three on the left with a middle wash room right in front of the stairs.

"Irvine and I figured you ladies would want to be by each other so you all get the rooms on the right and we took the ones on the left." Zell said as he took a step back to allow them to pass, "Quistis I think is taking a shower and Irvine said we should grill tonight, I'm going to go look around outside, I'll catch y'all later."

"I'm going to go check out the kitchen, Rin, after you unpack let's figure out what to do with the afternoon." Selphie winked and followed Zell down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Rinoa replied with a smile as she maid her way to the last opened door to her right. A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw each door had nailed to it small message chalkboard, with hers' reading "_RIIIIINNNY"_. With a smooth turn of the golden door handle, Rinoa couldn't help but gasp at the elegant jungle themed room. A leopard print area rug rested underneath a queen-sized four-poster canopy bed, the wood stained with a deep mahogany and complimented with a sheer drape across the top. With the exceptions of the two windows on each side of the bed and a small closet, the only other decorative piece of furniture was an ornate golden dresser with a beautiful mirror. The edges had carved leaves armoring the parameter of the glass.

"I better make sure to give Cid a huge hug when we get back." Rinoa said as she rested her bag at the foot of the bed.

Remembering Selphie's request, Rinoa undressed from her blue duster ensemble and rifled through her bag and retrieved her light blue halter bikini. As she fastened the clasp to her back strap, a chilly draft found its way up her spine. She turned towards the window, seeing it lay closed with no movements from the curtain. Dismissing the feeling, she grabbed her pair of cutoff jean-shorts and slipped them on. As she made her exited her room, the excited voice of Selphie came from below.

"_Come on ladies! What's takin' ya so long?"_

"I'll be down in one second!" Rinoa replied as she looked towards the boy's rooms. With a deep breath of determination she too a strong step and made her way towards Squall's bedroom, though once her knuckles met the hard wood, she felt all confidence fall short. With a muffled reply from him, she quietly opened the door, "Hey babe, you should come downstairs. We're going to go check out the rest of the island."

"I have a headache." Squall murmured as he turned his back towards her.

"I'm really not convinced," Rinoa rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the fitting black bed and crawled next to him, "Please. Can you just try to have some fun?"

"Rinoa. I'll come down later." Squall said harshly as he pulled the black satin pillow over his face.

With an aggravated sigh, Rinoa grabbed the neighboring pillow and threw it down on Squall's body, "Fine."

In a hasted manner, Rinoa angrily stormed out of the room and slammed the door, yet only to find Quistis stopped in her tracks at the top of the stairs.

"Is…everything alright?" The blonde asked in a concerned tone.

Rinoa looked back at Squall's door, then back to Quistis, "Yeah…"

"Come on, Selphie has yet to stop yelling."

It took Rinoa a solid minute to realize that Quistis was not in her usual orange-clad outfit, but in a rather alluring bikini. The bottoms held together by small golden links and the top held strapless. Rinoa could feel her cheeks rising like a building fire as she followed the instructor down the stairs and out the door.

"Hyne, it's about time!" Selphie exclaimed as she hopped from the outside picnic table, a glass of wine in hand, "We found the drinks!"

"Selphie. It's only noon…" Quistis said lightly as she shook her head.

"True. But we're on vacation." Selphie retorted as she finished her last gulp. As she placed her empty glass down, the brunette turned to the table and picked up the two extra glasses and handed them off. With a _**pop**_ of the cork, the fizzling bubbles poured from the champagne bottle. "Let's do this right!"

With a cheers to their needed vacation, they all took their drinks and smiled at the building warmth from within. Selphie lead them towards the beach with another bottle in hand.

"Where are the boys?" Quistis asked as the three sat down in the warm sand.

"Well Squall is being an asshole." Rinoa quietly growled out as she threw back the last gulp of the champagne.

"Whoa—hello venom. What's up his ass anyways? If you don't mind me asking." Selphie asked as she poured another glass for her friend.

With a heavy sigh, Rinoa stared out to the crashing waves, "This all stared after our confrontation with Ultimecia. Cid gave him more duties and he basically became obsessed with his work. Even our "love" life slowly began to go down the drain. All he did was paperwork and stayed late in his office. He wouldn't even look me in the eye when we were having a somewhat decent conversation…"

"I don't get it though, I can admit, since I got my license reinstated I have had a ton of homework tacked on, but still…I have been able to make some free time." Quistis replied with sincerity.

"Yeah, but he's still—"

"But still nothing, it isn't fair to you. Squall shouldn't be doing this to you. And let me guess, he's hiding in his room right now curled up like a pouting baby." Selphie rolled her eyes at the assumption.

"You hit that one right on the nail." Rinoa stared down to the rising bubbles within her glass. "I don't even think I'm in love with him anymore." She said quietly, feeling a slight sting in her heart.

Both Quistis and Selphie exchanged surprised glances.

"You really don't think he'll change?" Quistis asked as she placed a gentle hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

The warming contact itself sent a peculiar flutter in the pit of Rinoa's stomach, "I…I don't know…if I want to even try."

"Hey!" Came the voice of Irvine from behind.

They all turned to see Irvine sporting a leopard-print Speedo and his Stetson.

"Oh my god." Both Quistis and Rinoa felt their cheeks flare up as Selphie expressed a squeal of excitement.

"Yeah yeah, nice trick Selphie." Irvine said as he caught his leaping girlfriend.

"Love youuuuu!" Selphie squeaked out as she placed small kisses all over the cowboy's face.

"Well. I think I look pretty good in it." Irvine joked out as he winked.

Rinoa looked passed the scantily clad Irvine and towards the glass house, where her eyes caught a quick glimpse of a dark figure standing in her room by the window._ "Squall?"_ Her mind probed as she set the glass down in the sand, not paying any mind to it tipping over. "I'll be right back."

"Everything alright Rin?"

Something kept her from replying to Irvine's questioning as she briskly walked passed them towards the house. As she passed through the door, the same cold draft crept by her as the door slammed shut, causing her to jump in surprise. "Squall? Are you awake?" She called out as she slowly made it up the stairs. _"Something doesn't feel right…"_

"Rinoa?"

Once more she jumped, turning to see Squall scratching the back of his head as he expelled a yawn.

"W-Were you just in my room?" Rinoa asked in a confused manner.

"No, I was just in the kitchen. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier," Squall expressed a gentle smile and extended his hand.

Rinoa felt a confliction seeping into her heart as she took his hand, "It's okay…"

With a warming embrace, he pulled her small frame closer and looked into her eyes, "What's everyone up to?"

"Selph, Quistis and Irvine are all outside. Zell, I think is exploring…" Rinoa tried forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked with a hidden annoyance.

"It's just…" Rinoa forced the smile to be more believable and shared a light kiss on his cheek, "It's noting, I'm going to go grab my jacket, I'll meet you outside?" Without even waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and jogged up the stairs. _"Why the hell does he always do this?"_

Rinoa entered her room and felt an uneasy feeling setting in as she walked to the vanity mirror and sat down as she felt a headache seeping in. With a pained groan, she stared into her reflection as her vision began to blur, "_W-what's happening to me?"_

From the moment she walked back within the house, a heavy feeling weighed down from within. It felt something was watching her, planting an unsettling fear into her heart. She looked deeper into her reflection as the glass rippled before her like a disturbed surface of water. It felt like the room was spinning around her as she tried to pull away from the dresser, and as she quickly stood in distress, Rinoa's ears rang from the sound of the mirror shattering. The glass shards spraying out as she fell back onto the hard wooden surface. Her hearing was plagued with a high-pitched frequency as behind her head throbbed like a knife were digging into it. She could feel her arms and bare abdomen sting from the shards. Her body felt weak as she attempted to move and felt the vertigo become more intense. As darkness cascaded her vision, she could hear a faint, menacing laughter resound as her conscious slipped away.

The last thing her eyes thought she could see was a dark figure sitting at the edge of her bed, "_Welcome to your nightmare."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Haunting Feeling.**

"Rinoa?" Quistis called out lightly as she looked back to Selphie with a furrowed brow.

"Try knocking one more time." Selphie said as she nervously tapped her foot.

Once more Quistis lightly knocked on the bedroom door as she tried fiddling with the locked handle.

"Alright, hang on—" Selphie said as she knelt down on one knee and pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

"Do you just keep those everywhere?" Quistis asked as she let out a light laugh.

"Hey, ya never know." Selphie replied as she fiddled with the lock, trying to feel out the 'sweet spot'. **Click**. Slowly Selphie rose and took a look back towards Quistis as she grasped the handle. "Hyne, why is this thing suddenly freezing?" She quietly exclaimed as she turned the handle.

As the door slowly opened, their eyes rested on Rinoa, curled up on her bed asleep. Both Quistis and Selphie let out a nervous laugh as they both quietly walked to her bedside. The blonde gently sat next as Selphie marveled the beautiful vanity mirror.

"Man, Rinoa got lucky with this room, mine is so boring." Selphie whispered as she ran her fingers across the fine polished golden wood.

Quistis smiled at the sleeping form, "Rin?" she whispered.

At first, Rinoa slowly stirred awake, but as the sleep was filled with awareness, she frantically pulled away from Quistis. Instinctively Quistis moved towards Rinoa and held her arms.

"Shh-shh Rinoa it's okay…"

"G-Get away…" Rinoa finally calmed as she realized her surroundings, looking over her body and towards the mirror.

"Rin, are you okay?" Selphie asked in a concerned manner as she sat on the bed next to Quistis.

"_I was asleep?"_ Rinoa's thoughts questioned as she looked toward the two with freight.

"Are you alright? We figured you maybe had ended up taking a nap, but after a few hours—"

"W-What? How long?" Rinoa asked in disbelief as her sight drifted back towards the mirror.

Quistis caught the gaze and turned, "Rin, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said trying to hopefully lighten the mood.

"You guys are going to think I'm crazy. Actually I'm starting to doubt myself too," Rinoa looked back towards Quistis then Selphie, "Earlier when we were all talking on the beach, I thought I saw someone standing in my room, or at least I thought it was Squall…wait where is he anyways?"

"Him and the boys are grilling out front for dinner. It's weird, Squall seems to be in a better mood." Selphie said as she let out an awkward laugh.

"When I came back inside, he apologized. That's just it though, he does this all the time, but I guess I should be grateful." Rinoa dropped her gaze down to her hands, "Anyways, I asked him if he was in my room and he said no…" She could feel the same coldness creeping around her, "…when I got into my room, something didn't _feel_ right. I didn't feel right," She looked back to the mirror, "I couldn't have been imagining it—the mirror, it shattered, the glass sprayed all over me. I could feel the cuts and I fell backwards and I couldn't move—"

Both Quistis and Selphie stared wide-eyed at Rinoa's words as they both glanced over her unscathed body.

"I heard a laughter, it sounded like a woman…and that's all I can remember, but now I just don't know what that was…" Rinoa let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe it was the champagne? You hadn't really eaten at all, it could have just snuck up on you?" Selphie suggested with a furrowed brow.

Quistis lightly touched Rinoa's hand, "Have you ever had dreams like this _before_?"

Rinoa let the question sink in a bit, hearing a hidden meaning behind it, "I remember waking up a few times really scared the passed couple weeks, but I could never remember anything…"

"About a week ago, I remember this one particular dream…more of a nightmare actually, I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking all over. The bazaar thing was I had this weird bruise on my wrist, like someone grabbed me. I remember I was trapped underwater, I could see the surface, but it didn't matter how fast I was swimming, I couldn't make it. I woke up gasping for air and feeling like had actually drowned, which is one of my biggest fears—"

"That's so fucking weird," Selphie exclaimed as she shot up from the bed, "This completely slipped my mind, but yeah! Like a couple days ago I had this strange dream that I was running through this forest, it was pitch black. I can't stand the dark! I make Irvine keep the bathroom light on at night." Selphie shuttered at the remembrance.

Rinoa felt a flicker of revelation spark in the back of her mind, she thought back to her usual encounter, an image birthed in her mind. "The was someone staring down at me from the edge of the bed—it was me-"

In an inopportune moment, the jovial Zell busted into the room shouting, "BOO!" laughing as both Rinoa and Selphie squeaked in surprise. Zell soon found himself quickly shutting off his laughter as he felt the burning eyes of the three women, "Sorry! Sorry" He said apologetically as he waved his hands in defeat before him, "Dinner is ready, so time to boogie-down!" He expressed his famous grin as he made more ghost noises.

Selphie narrowed her eyes at the martial artist as he turned on his heel, taking it upon herself to launch a pillow right at his head, "Asshole."

They all let out a laugh as Zell tripped into the wall and ran away.

Quistis calmed her light laugh and turned to Rinoa, "I think for right now, our best bet is to not think to much on this. Again, we haven't had a break since the final fight and we need to all try and relax," with a kind smile and a gentle grasp on Rinoa's hand, "let's see what they've created."

"Yeah, with how much they have been drinking…Hyne knows if we will survive this dinner." Selphie joked out as she reached back and threw Rinoa a black zip-up hoodie. "I'll meet you guys down there and pop a couple more bottles open."

As Selphie exited the room, Quistis looked back to Rinoa, "You sure you're okay?"

There was something in the sincere tone of the blonde's question that kept Rinoa from answering. The fact was that she didn't feel okay at all. It was as if her very soul was shaken, disrupted almost. Though no injuries were visible, she could still feel the faded sting from the glass. "I-I'll be fine."

Quistis searched in Rinoa's eyes, "You're lying."

With a heavy sigh, "It felt so real. I know I wasn't imagining it. Ever since I stepped into this house, something just has felt off." Rinoa said in a fretful manner.

"How is training going with Matron?" Quistis inquired as she looked out to the setting sun.

"Really well, actually. She said I had learned control a lot faster then she had expected." Rinoa replied as she pulled her knees up to her chest, "But, even so, I'm still not used to it. It still scares me."

"I don't want to belittle your experience, cause I do believe you, but…" Quistis thought of her wording for a moment, "…do you think that maybe somehow the stress of you and Squall had manifested somehow from your abilities?"

It was a thought that never occurred to Rinoa before, which set a mild relief in the back of her mind. Thinking back to her lessons, Matron had told her that within a Sorceress, their emotions always would affect their life in a metaphysical way. "It's possible, and I hope that's all it was, but with that being said, I just hope that was the extent of it."

Quistis took Rinoa's hand once more, "I'm just glad you're okay. We were really worried for a bit."

"At least someone was, it's what irritates me about Squall, he's so damn absent minded." Rinoa felt her hand tingle to Quistis's touch.

Quistis thought back to their conversation on the beach, how both Selphie and herself had asked Squall several times if anyone should check on Rinoa. His only response was _"I'm sure she's fine. Stop worrying about it."_ The statement itself infuriating Quistis beyond anything, "You ready to go downstairs and start this vacation?" She asked playfully with a smile.

Rinoa nodded in reply, returning the smile and appreciating her attempt to get her mind off Squall's "boyfriend incompetence", _'Party now, reprimand later.' _ She decided in her thoughts. "Alright, let's go." She said with a smile.

With a nod, Quistis slid off from the bed and extended a hand towards Rinoa. In the moment Rinoa's feet touched the floor, her knees slightly gave way, causing her to fall into Quistis.

"Whoa—are you okay?" Quistis asked as she steadied both of them.

Rinoa felt her cheeks catch fire as her hands gasped onto Quistis's toned arms, "I-I…" she began to stutter out as she found herself captivated by the instructor's caring gaze and beautiful blues. She felt her heart-race quicken as they both just stood there.

In that moment, Quistis was caught by surprise as Rinoa's hands trailed up to the back of her neck and brought their lips only centimeters apart and her heart racing a mile a minute, "Rin—"

"What's taking you guys so longgggg?" Came the shout of Selphie from the hallway.

Rinoa quickly felt an unsure feeling turn in her stomach as she assured herself that the shades of her cheeks grew brighter. _'D-Did I almost just kiss her?' _ "I-I—" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she nervously pulled away and briskly walked away.

Quistis stood there in a pool of confusion as she watched Rinoa exit and a perplexed Selphie walk it.

"Uh…is everything alright?" Selphie asked as she studied the stunned expression on Quistis's face.

It took the blonde a moment for the question to register as she then snapped back to reality, "Yeah, everything is fine. I think Rin is still kind of shaken from before."

"I don't doubt that, it's been a while since I have seen her that scared." Selphie said as she nodded for Quistis to follow, "This one time she came over in the middle of the night scared shitless saying she felt someone breathing down her neck while she was asleep. Squall was out on a mission and no one else had been in her room. It took me a solid hour to calm her down."

As they both made their way down the stairwell, Quistis lightly tapped Selphie's shoulder, "I'll be out there in a minute, I'm just going to grab something from the kitchen. Did you want me to bring out anything?"

Selphie stopped as she began to step out of the door, "I guess the ketchup and mustard for the buns! Thanks Quisty!"

In compliance, Quistis walked into the kitchen with the request in mind, but more so the peculiar moment with Rinoa. With a sigh of confusion, Quistis passed through the mahogany swing doors into the kitchen. She sat down at the black marble top counter and placed her head in her hands. _"What was that? Or better, why am I so confused over her now? I wanted it, and I don't know why." _Her thoughts questioned as they jumped over their metal hurdles. Since she had opened up to Rinoa, their had been a small buzz fluttering within, something she hadn't realized until just moments ago. Pushing her thoughts aside, Quistis moved from her pensive position and walked over to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a glass. As she ran it under the tap, she looked out of the window, noting how darkness had already crept over the beach, but it was in that moment she pulled her focus back to her reflection she felt a cold shudder flush down her spine as she saw dark figure standing behind her. As the glass slipped out of her hand into the sink, she quickly turned to find no one behind her. She looked towards the doors and saw them in their dormant state.

With a sigh, Quistis reached back to turn off the facet and made her way to the fridge to grab the needed condiments. Snubbing off the uneasy feeling, Quistis began to exit the kitchen, only now feeling unsure of how to act around Rinoa. As her hands slowly pushed away the door, she saw through the glass ways of everyone outside, smiling, laughing, finally letting loose. It was then she looked to Rinoa, sitting with her hands folded on her lap with a contemplative look in her eyes, only expressing half smiles to whatever the conversation lead to. Taking in a breath to push away the mild anxiety, Quistis felt maybe playing it off like nothing had happened would be the best.

"Quistis, Quistis! What was that nickname we had for Zell back in the orphanage?" Irvine asked in his slightly intoxicated manner whilst flipping a few of the patties on the grill.

With a light laugh, Quistis shook her head and sat down at the table, but as fate would have it, the only spot was directly across from Rinoa. "Guys, it wasn't funny then and it's not funny now." She joked out as she expressed a slight smile toward Rinoa.

"Awwwwww come on—" Whined the drunk Selphie.

"No! I hated that name!" Zell entreatingly

"Wasn't it Little Bloomers?" Squall chimed in as he took another swig from his beer.

"God damnit! Squall, I like ya better when you're brooding in the corner." Zell said as he tossed a chip across the table.

As the moon began to rise high above, their 'family' dinner became livelier with every bottle or glass finished. Eventually they made their way out to the shore for a bonfire, Zell being the first one to start the ghost stories.

"…They say if you ever wake up at 3:00am, and go to the rocks behind Balamb hotel, you can still hear May crying and screaming through the waves." Zell whispered out as he followed up with mock-ghost noises as he leaned over towards Selphie.

"That's such a lie!" Selphie squeaked out as she batted away the blonde and leaned closer into Irvine.

"It's true! I swear! Ma told me that one…" Zell defended as he leaned back into the sand.

"You know, not that I want to believe his story, I have heard before weird things tend to happen at 3:00am. It's been said it opens a spiritual doorway between realms. It's like a window period for entities to crossover and turnout some mischief. Sometimes harmless, sometimes terrifying." Irvine explained as he put his arm around Selphie. "There was this story I heard a while ago about this reports of people waking up at three and feeling like someone was _watching _them. Like, they were convinced that someone was breaking into their room and _breathing down their neck_—"

It was then Rinoa felt the same fright sinking in, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'm going to head in." She said in a hasted manner as she placed a less than enthused peck on Squall's cheek. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Without anyone able to react, they all watched as Rinoa quickly walked away, but it was Selphie and Quistis who exchanged looks of concern.

Selphie looked back towards Irvine and slapped him across the shoulder, "Really Irvine?"

"Ah! What?" The cowboy said as he playfully batted away at Selphie.

"Why would you even bring that story up knowing that had also happened to Rinoa? I told you how scared she was!" Selphie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh shit, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot." Irvine replied in a sincere manner.

"Stuff like that doesn't actually happen, you guys shouldn't encourage her." Squall finally spoke as he continued to drink down his beer.

"Wow Squall, that's pretty harsh man." Zell said as he threw another log onto the flames.

"What? It's a ghost story. She had a nightmare, it's normal." Squall stood unsteadily, "That kind of stuff doesn't exist."

"But time travelling and fighting a future Sorceress is normal? Squall, with the world we live in, you of all people should be the last to—"

"Save it, I don't need a lecture instructor." Squall drunkenly spat out.

"All right buddy, let's get you to bed." Irvine said as he stood and put a strong arm around Squall, "Come' on." Without waiting for a response, Irvine began leading their inebriated commander back towards their house.

"Man, what is with him?" Zell asked as he scratched the back of his head, "Or better yet, how come Rinny got so freaked?"

"Can I tell you guys something? And you both need to promise that this won't get back to Rin?" Selphie prompted as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

Both nodded in agreement.

"Alright so, Quistis you already know this, but about a week ago, Rinoa came crying hysterically. She told me someone was in her room watching her. She could feel its breath on her neck and it felt like something tried pulling her off her bed. But, this wasn't the only time this had happened, she tried talking to Squall about it but he didn't believe her. Every night at 3am she would wake up in cold sweats and just terrified. I asked if she talked to Matron about it but she said she didn't want to. I even went to Xu asking to check over the dorm-hall security cameras but we couldn't find anyone going into her room." Selphie let out a shaken sigh. "I never really knew what to tell her, and I always felt badly about it. She was so freaked. But of course, Squall's dumbass wouldn't even stay with her."

"No wonder Irvine's story put her off, but do you think she's in any actual danger?" Zell inquired in his amazement.

"I don't think so. She told me yesterday that it had stopped, but it was only a couple days after the last incident." Selphie followed up from Zell's question." Rin has been trying to forget about it and just not think about it, but after what happened in her room tonight, it's no surprise she's on edge—"

"Wait, what happened in her room?" Zell piped up.

"She—she just had a nightmare while she was napping." Quistis tried to cover up, "We should all go inside, it's getting pretty late."

Zell didn't bother to press anymore on the subject. The three stood and helped extinguish the flames with the sand. As the smoke rose into the clear night sky, the three retreated back within the house. Selphie and Quistis wishing both Zell and each other their "goodnights". Selphie retreated to her room as Quistis returned to her own, but she couldn't help but linger in front her door. With her mind now made up, she turned towards Rinoa's room and lightly knocked. "Rin? It's Quistis, can I come in?"

With a faint reply, Quistis quietly opened the door seeing Rinoa sitting at the edge of the bed with the same frightened expression.

"Rin, what's going on?" Quistis asked caringly as she knelt before her. "Talk to me, please."

"Where do I even begin?" Rinoa dropped her head in her hands, "Something's wrong. Something has been wrong since we got back, and I don't mean here. Squall said something to me earlier, and I didn't think anything of it till now, but…" Rinoa looked up to Quistis, "…he asked if I ever think about time compression, if it ever felt like something didn't _come back_ with you. To me at least, I never felt like I lost something, but that something followed me. Since the moment time returned to its natural course, I have felt like I'm constantly being watched. I've tried to ignore it, and sometimes it helps, but it's getting harder and harder."

"Have you—"

"Talked to Matron? She didn't know what to say. Never in history had Time Compression proved successful, nor what the after effects would be…" Rinoa let out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her midnight hair.

"We can get you back home, to try and find some answers." Quistis suggested as she slowly stood and sat beside.

"No, I don't know if it would do anything. I don't want to ruin the vacation for anyone."

"How about this, tomorrow morning we can try and contact the Garden at least and see if we can get someone to do some homework for us?" Quistis once more tried to shed some light on their unknown predicament. "I have a couple Trepies who would be more than happy to help us out."

Rinoa looked over and felt a slight quiver of relief, replying to Quistis's help with a warm smile, "Thank you."

Quistis returned the smile and stood, "Get some sleep. I'll be right next door if you need me."

Rinoa nodded in reply and watched Quistis begin to exit, "Um…Quistis?"

With herself almost out of the room, Quistis turned, "Yes?"

"Would you have stopped me?" Rinoa asked quietly in a bashful manner as she fidgeted with her hands.

Not even a second passed for Quistis to know exactly what she was talking about. "Honestly?" She started her reply as she looked back at towards the hall. "No. I wouldn't have. Goodnight Rinoa." She whispered before quietly closed the door behind her.

Rinoa stared at the closed door as her heart pounded against her chest. _"I wish I did."_ She thought to herself as she fell back into the soft mattress, and as she situated herself in a comfortable position, she felt a welcoming fatigue set over her. _"I just need to relax, maybe that really is it."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Illusions and Discord**

Selphie found herself startled by the irritating drone of her cell phone's alarm. With a hang-over induced groan, she blindly searched for the source while hiding from the sun's rays under the sanctity of her pillow. As the searched proved useless, Selphie finally withdrew her cover and angrily found her phone and ceased the god-awful noise. Noting the time to 7.00am, she fell back into the comfort of her bed. The ceiling was painted with the light blues and pinks of the sun's new rays. It was too bad though the hangover had stunted her ability to enjoy the pallet. As she lay in her cocoon of blankets, she heard footsteps from the hall.

"_At least I'm not the only weirdo awake at this time."_ She joked to herself as she pulled the sheet and moved from off her bed with the material wrapped around her like a cloak.

Quietly she tiptoed to investigate the sounds, but more so, to begin a remedy for the throbbing in the back of her skull. With her sleep induced stealth, she opened the door and only found the hall devoid of anyone. "Hrmm…" She murmured to herself as she stepped into the silent hall. '_I wonder if Irvy is awake?...Doubtful.'_

A faint noise caught her attention as Selphie stood in the pastel-lit home. It was a faded sound of a whimper, one she had heard before. "Rinny?" She said quietly as she stepped to her beloved friend's door and knocked lightly. Slowly she opened the, only to find Rinoa's bed completely empty. With a furrowed brow of concern she closed the door and discarded the sheet back within her room. As she walked down the stairs, a small form on the couch caught her eye. With quickened steps, she quietly approached the sleeping Rinoa. Small whimpers escaped her lips as her body turned, exposing her back towards Selphie. In that moment, the brunette felt her heart hit the floor. Across Rinoa's fair skin, were four deep gashes down her spine and what appeared to be punctured marks from _teeth _on her right shoulder_._

"Oh my god, Rinny, wake up!" Selphie urged as she tried to shake her friend awake.

Selphie listened as Rinoa's breathing hitched in her throat as she let out another whimper, this one laced with a stronger sense of agony. In panic, Selphie pulled from the couch and launched herself up the stairwell towards Quistis's room, but as her foot came in contact with the floor, a sharpened pain erupted in the nook of her shoulders. It felt as if someone had dug their fingers in between her shoulder blades and twisted. The vocalization of a scream came to her thoughts but the sound would not resonate. With a cackle in her ear, she felt weightless as her body was violently pulled backwards, down the stairs. With her eyes shutting out the light, Selphie felt her body tense up, preparing for the impact.

As the scream finally escaped her lips, her body met the hard surface, but it was not in the devastating expectation she had. Slowly, Selphie opened her eyes, feeling a constriction across her torso.

"W-What the fuck?" Selphie gasped out in disbelief as she frantically pulled herself from the sheet that had wrapped around her waist. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and her heart was going a mile a minute. "I-It was just a dream," she panted out as she lied back on the floor, but a spark went off in her mind, "Rinoa." As her thoughts called out in concern, her door swung open with a perplexed Quistis.

"A-Are you okay?" Quistis inquired as she approached Selphie with a helping hand.

With a groan from her now present hangover, she unsteadily stood with the aid of Quistis and sat at the edge of the bed, "I just had a wild nightmare. I-Is Rinny awake yet?"

"Yeah the boys went out to explore and Rin is making some breakfast for us. It's funny, I had a pretty upsetting dream too." Quistis said as she took a seat.

"What was yours about? Hopefully not as terrifying." Selphie lied back down on the mattress and crossed her arms over her eyes.

"I was just waking up and thought I heard someone out in the hallway. When I got downstairs I saw Rinoa sleeping on the couch…but-"

Selphie quickly sat up in shock, "You've got to be kidding me." She gasped out in amazement, "Quistis, did she have four gashes across her back and something that looked like a bite mark?"

"H-How did…" Quistis asked in a mystified tone.

"That was the exact dream I had last night, but I don't get it…is it supposed to mean something?" Selphie stood from the bed, walked to the door and closed it, "I'll be honest, I'm a little worried."

Quistis let out a deep sigh and stood, "I told Rinoa that I would look into getting some help from my class. Let me ask you something though," She looked towards Selphie with a serious expression, "Since we…got back…to our time, has anything felt different to you?"

The brunette sat on the question for a moment as she leaned up against the door, "No, not that I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"Rinoa said that since she got back to our time, she's felt like something is constantly watching her. I haven't been able to come up with a reasoning and she feels as does Matron that cause Time Compression has never been successful till then it's unknown what affects it would have on a sorceress." Quistis rubbed the back of her neck in frustration, "I just hope this is nothing and maybe it's somehow stress induced."

"Yeah, seriously. Ya know, I remember reading there was some waterfall around here, we should go find it and have some real fun." Selphie said as her idea ignited in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you down stairs." Quistis said with a smile as she walked to the door, "Oh, Selphie. As far as that dream goes, let's just keep an eye on Rin. I don't want to worry her."

"I agree."

Quistis nodded and exited the room. For a brief moment, she stood in the hallway, smiling at the delicious scents that drifted up from the kitchen. Forcing a smile through her worried thoughts, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is Selphie up yet?" Rinoa asked with a smile as she turned the burner down to a lower setting.

"Yeah, she should be down in a second. Did you need any help?" Quistis replied while grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you grab some plates and put them outside?" Rinoa asked as she tended to the sizzling slices of bacon.

Quistis walked over to the cabinets, "So what did you feel like doing today?" she asked as she began to pull out the cups and plates.

"Well—"

A sudden scream broke Rinoa's reply as both her and Quistis exchanged looks of concern before both running out of the kitchen, but to their relief the found Irvine chasing Selphie with a dead fish around the living room.

"Damnit Irvine! Get that out of here!" Selphie said as she hid behind the couch.

"Ha ha, come on Seffie, he just wants a kiss!" The cowboy laughed out.

"Yeah, well he's about to be the only one getting action if you don't knock it off!" Selphie yelled back as she stuck her tongue out.

With a hardy laugh from both Quistis and Rinoa, they escaped back within the kitchen before they too were subjected to the deceased fish. Upon entering, they both gasped at the site before them.

"Oh-my-god!"

Every cabinet door and draw were pulled open, the skillets were turned over on the floor. "H-How did this happen?" Rinoa asked as she walked over with an astonished gaze.

Quistis couldn't come up with a logical explanation as she began to close the cabinets and drawers, "I…don't know." _'What the hell is going on here?'_ Her mind beckoned.

With a heavy sigh, Rinoa grabbed the roll of paper towels and knelt down to the floor, frowning at the destroyed breakfast.

"Hey what's—what happened?" Selphie asked seeing the disheveled manner of the kitchen.

Before either could attempt to answer, Squall walked in from the back kitchen door, "What happened here?"

"We don't know, we were gone for a second and came back to this." Rinoa replied in a frustrated manner as she disposed of the items.

"Probably why you shouldn't leave things unattended when you're cooking, huh?" Squall half joked as he now felt the death-glare from Rinoa, "Sorry. Bad joke."

"Thanks Squall." Rinoa retorted in a blunt manner as she began to clean off the soiled skillet.

"Hey, it's okay, why don't we just grab some fruit and go exploring?" Quistis suggested in attempt to lighten the mood, "Did you guys find that waterfall?"

"Hm? Yeah, but I think I'm going to go check in with Garden and see if Cid needed anything done—"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rinoa said in an irritated manner as she let the pan fall into the sink, "Squall. Vacation? Remember?" With a frustrated tone of annoyance, she pushed passed Squall and quickly left.

"Rinoa! Wait!" Squall said in an equally annoyed tone. He followed Rinoa out to the living room, seeing her storming up the stairs. "Rinoa!"

She could still hear him as she slammed her door shut, practically in his face. Rinoa could feel the anger rising within as she sat down in front of the vanity mirror.

Without a thought or reply, Squall pushed through the door. "How many times are we going to do this? Every waking moment I seem to constantly piss you off."

"Maybe if you would stop thinking about the Garden—"

"Rinoa. I'm the commander—"

"Enough with this commander bullshit, Cid is having everything taken care of! You can't be away from your work for more than five minutes and actually spend time with me? What is it Squall? Really?" Rinoa turned sharply on the chair and looked at him with pleading eyes, "This isn't even about the Garden. What is actually going on with you? What happened to the man that I fell in love with?" She cried out as she stood before him, trying to find his now distant gaze, "You said you felt like something was left behind when we came back, why?...Squall would you just look at me?"

"You want to know what that was?" Squall slowly turned and looked down to Rinoa with a heated gaze, "Ever since we got back I have had absolutely NO time to myself." He took a step forward and watched as Rinoa took a step back, "You have no concept of what it takes for a person of my stature to have to conceal The Sorceress's identity and what this means on the world. The second G-Army realizes that Garden has the Sorceress—"

"Squall, stop it, you're scaring me." Rinoa's plead cracked as her backside met the edge of the dresser.

"You want to know what I lost?" Squall leant forward, bringing his lips right before her, "The ability to love such and immature, needy, selfish—"

Squall was only met with the harsh contact of Rinoa's right hand. They both stood there in silence, Rinoa stifling the lump in her throat as she stared at Squall in disgust. "I don't know what happened to you, but you didn't go through there alone. What ever you felt you _lost_, it goes a lot deeper than that. You shut yourself away from the people that care about you and you just lost the one person who ever really believed in you."

"Rin—I'm—"

"No. Squall, I'm done." Rinoa said as she pushed passed Squall, once more stifling the immense pain in her throat and heart.

With a hard slam of her door, she quickly walked down the stairs, ignoring the call of Selphie as she quickly exited the beach house.

Both Selphie and Quistis exchanged their concerns as they watched Rinoa walk out to the shoreline.

"Should we go after her?" Selphie asked with a hint of helplessness.

"Just give her some space for now," Quistis's sight drifted back up towards the upstairs balcony, as she heard a door open and saw the brooding Squall walk back towards his room, "both of them."

Selphie felt a pang of conscious in her heart as she watched Rinoa disappear down the shoreline, "I just wanted everyone to have fun." She said as her body slumped down into the couch.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. If this was going to happen, I don't think it would have mattered where they were." Quistis joined Selphie in the same position on the couch.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Moment of Love and Fear**

The girls took it upon themselves to seek out what the island had to offer, but more so, to help their sullen friend relax. The sun held high as its rays illuminated the lush green canopy above. A hum of cicadas and wild birds filled the summer air as they walked down the dirt path. A solid hour had passed and only a few words were shared between the three, mostly Selphie rambling at her attempts to bring a smile to Rinoa, yet only to falter. It wasn't until they met the path's edge; an astonishing sight of nature stole their breath. They stood before the basin of an estimated ten-story waterfall. The cove itself circular and armored by high rocks as the sun shone down over the crystal aquamarine pool. Butterflies and dragonflies nurtured the wildflowers that speckled the rock walls like paint splatters.

"Holy. Shit." Selphie said as she dropped her satchel in the sand.

"My thoughts exactly." Quistis replied as she too placed her bag on the ground, "This place is incredible."

Selphie began to remove the light sweater and cutoffs and winked at the two, "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she charged into the water and dove under.

Quistis heard Rinoa let out a light chuckle as she too began to undress.

"Hey, um…I'm really sorry." Rinoa said bashfully as she took a seat on the sand.

"For what?" Quistis asked as she pulled her hair from the messy bun.

"Earlier—"

"Rinoa. You don't need to apologize." Quistis took a seat beside her, "I just want you to be okay."

Without realizing it, Rinoa rested her head on Quistis's shoulder, "I will be."

"_YAAAAAHOOOOO_!" Came a deep holler from above as they saw a blur flash down into the water.

Quistis let out a laugh as Rinoa soon followed, "We should probably get in there."

Slowly Rinoa pulled her head up from the blonde's comforting shoulder, she found herself lost in the brilliant sea of blue before her, "As much as it hurts now, I'm also relieved." She said in a hopeful manner as she stood.

"Relieved?" Quistis couldn't keep the curious smiling forming in the corner of her lips.

With a simple wink, Rinoa slipped out of her black shorts and made her way into the water, Quistis soon following after. The water was the perfect temperature; not too cold nor warm as it blanketed around their slender bodies. Rinoa dove under as she made her way towards the fall, finally feeling some relief set within. As she explored further, she resurfaced right behind the rushing curtain of the waterfall, where a small stone ledge hid. Rinoa smiled at her discovery, _'This place is amazing.'_ She thought to herself as she marveled at the small alcove.

"Hey—wow, good find." Came the softly spoken voice of Quistis from behind. "Irvine and Zell are both torturing Selphie with seaweed."

"Ha ha, poor girl." Rinoa lightly laughed out as she reached up to the ledge, "Come up here."

As Rinoa situated her self on the chilled stone, she reached down to lend a hand towards Quistis. They both sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sheets of water pour down as their feet played in the pool below. Above and around, tiny crystals laced the walls, their surface reflecting from the penetrating sunbeams through the water.

At first, Rinoa did feel a calming in her heart, but as she listened to the downpour, the voice of Squall resounded in her thoughts. The twisted sting in her heart shifted physically through her body as the suppressed lump finally broke free in a muffled sob as she brought her hands to her mouth. It was then she felt a strong arm pull her in closer. The sobs blended with the waterfall, almost mimicking the waves of hurtful emotion that flowed from Rinoa's lips.

Quistis felt nothing but anger towards Squall as she felt Rinoa's body tense with every sob. "Rinoa…" She whispered into the quivering ear. _'Just say something, she needs you.'_ Her thoughts cursed. "I wish you didn't have to go through this, and I wish Squall would have realized how truly special you are." Quistis wrapped her embrace tighter as she searched from Rinoa's eyes and wiped away the fallen tears. "You're one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my life, and you have so much to offer. For Squall not to see and cherish what you do effortlessly for the people around you makes me realize how much of a moron he really is. You deserve more than that."

Slowly, Rinoa felt the healing words clear her darkened heart as she pulled away from Quistis's chest. Submerged in the promising stare before her, Rinoa felt her heart skip it's painful beat into something that flourished through her.

"Rinoa, I can't take away what Squall did, but if anything…I'd like to help make sure you never would have to feel this sorrow again." Quistis whispered as she gently thumbed away the last falling tear.

Rinoa leaned into Quistis touch; she could almost feel the instructor's heavy heartbeat in the tips of her fingers. The warmth from Quistis's hand set Rinoa's racing thoughts at ease as her eye lids slowly closed as she took in another unsteady breath.

Quistis watched as Rinoa's expression became more calm, but now almost angelic. She felt curiosity slipping in as the setting around them became more surreal, and with a daring deep breath, Quistis brought her lips closer. Before a seed of doubt could be placed, Quistis closed the space between them. It brought an even greater sense of elation as she felt the passion-infused gesture returned. Quistis felt Rinoa's hand slide to the back of her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. Slowly Rinoa pulled away as they both heard Selphie calling out their names.

"I was supposed to do that." Rinoa whispered playfully as she placed another small kiss on the pinks before her.

"I was getting impatient I guess—"

"Holy shit!" As if Selphie couldn't have better timing, her eyes were like the moon as she darted looks between Rinoa and Quistis.

"Wha—"

"Irvine, piss off for a moment!" Selphie exclaimed as she shoved Irvine back behind the water curtain.

Rinoa and Quistis both broke out into a bashful laughter as Selphie pulled herself up onto the ledge.

"W-What did I just see?" Selphie asked in an excited manner as she stood on the ledge. "When? How? What?"

"I completely blame Quistis on this one!" Rinoa jokingly laughed out as she dove off the ledge and into the sanctity of the water.

"What? Hey!" Quistis retorted, and followed the playful angel.

Selphie was left standing on the ledge completely dumbfounded, but only for a brief amount as a relieve smile crept across her lips. "Let's tackle that waterfall!" She shouted in a valiant manner before diving into the blue. When she remerged, Selphie looked over to the still blushing Rinoa and winked.

"So you ladies ready for the big guy?" Zell called out from above.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Selphie chanted as they all watched Zell preformed a backwards somersault with the full twist. "Come on girls, we can totally do better.

Quistis and Rinoa exchanged glances then followed the bouncing brunette out of the water. In only a short but steep climb, they were standing at the top of the rushing waterfall on the embankment. The view was breathtaking, they could see clear over the canopy out towards the glistening ocean, and behind them remained the higher elevation of the island, a large mountain that reached into the clouds with a vibrant green forest.

"A-Alrighty!" Selphie started as she cleared her throat and looked down the rushing water, "Crap this is really high…"

"You're not chickening out are you?" Rinoa asked playfully as she stuck her tongue out.

"ME? No. I'm a…just trying to figure out the proper…style! Yeah!" Selphie said defensively as she started to stomp out the nerves. "Let's do this!"

With a shared a nervous laugh, they both bit their tongues as Quistis raced passed them and fell into a perfectly formed dive off the cliffs edge.

"Holy crap. That was awesome!" Selphie exclaimed as both looked over to see the entry splash from Quistis.

Rinoa let out a laugh as Selphie preformed her "Super-awesome-cannonball-special", only to hear Selphie yelling out "I can't feel my ass!"

With a deep breath she looked up towards the sky, smiling at the cobalt that resembled the new flutter in her heart. _'Can you really move on this quickly?'_ Rinoa asked herself. _'Or did you move on, before this moment?'_ her thoughts replied. The gentle song of birds passed through her eardrums as they flew overhead. She marveled at their grace as they flew passed towards the horizon. She brought her sight back down and began to take a few steps back to prepare for her leap, but as she took a third step, her senses heightened with a burst of fear. Once more, Rinoa felt the eyes on her. Quickly she turned, "W-Who's there?" she commanded. "I can feel you…" Her words trailed off as high above, black clouds rapidly formed with a violent purple tinge. She could hear the others calling out to her. As her eyes dropped from the sky, she felt her heart stop.

Before Rinoa, stood the form that she long thought had been destroyed. A creature pulled from the darkest parts of a mind she once was in love with. "Griever?" Her vocal cords strained to speak as a crash of thunder rang above.

With no other thought, Rinoa pulled herself from the paralyzing fear and turned to run, her back was met with an agonizing pain as she fell into the raging water. She unsteadily pulled herself to her knees, wincing at the burning sensation on her back. Finally, as she steadied herself, a crippling pain sunk into her shoulder. Rinoa's only reflex was to swing her elbow backwards, and as the momentum ripped her free, she turned to find nothing. Quickly her vision began to blur as her body flushed with a pained disorientation. She clutched as her shoulder as she felt a warm liquid running down her fingertips and arms. As she heard Quistis crying out her name from below, her backward steps soon left her weightless as she fell back from the waterfall's edge.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Storm**

Quistis watched as the Rinoa and Selphie both shared a nervous laugh, with a beat of her heart and a deep breath, the blonde took two steps back then launched herself into a sprint before leaping from the ledge. Her body flew threw the air effortlessly as she closed her eyes into her dive. The weightlessness gave an exhilarating rush through her system as she connected with the water.

As she emerged by the cheering Zell and Irvine, she looked up to catch the tail end of Selphie's cannonball, unleashing a powerful water ring upwards.

"That was awesome!" Zell cheered out as he swam over to Selphie's landing spot.

"OH MY GOD! MY ASS!" Selphie cried out as she popped out of the water.

"Ha ha, why would you think it was smart to cannonball down from that high?" Irvine laughed out as he pulled Selphie into his arms.

"Ow ow ow!" Selphie exclaimed once more as she smacked Irvine lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright Rinoa, you have to show-up Selphie!" Zell shouted upwards.

Quistis watched as Rinoa took a step back from the edge, laughing as Selphie continued to feign serious injury. They all waited, each with their sight up at the waterfall's edge.

"You think maybe she got scared?" Zell asked as he lied back in the water and began to float.

"Just give her a sec, would ya'?" Selphie retorted as she splashed water towards the martial artist.

They all kept their gaze, and soon were troubled by the abrupt accumulation of darkened clouds above and shuddered at the clash of thunder above.

"What the hell?" Irvine asked as he wiped the water from his eyes, "Y'all seeing this?"

Quistis felt a quiver of discomfort as the sky grew black, "Something's wrong—"

The waterfall's crest shifted in color, they all looked in disbelief as a faint crimson blended in the water's course.

"R-Rinoa!" Quistis cried out.

Before any could vacate the water to make their way up, they all watched as Rinoa's body fall from the edge, and in that moment, Quistis felt her heart stop as her breath was no where to be found.

The adrenaline in Quistis's veins propelled her forward just as Rinoa met the surface of the water. As she shook off the harsh contact, she felt a warming liquid grow around her as herself and Rinoa were pulled to the surface. The struggle of breath came clear as Zell and Irvine carefully placed them on the shore's edge.

"O-Oh my god, Rinny, talk to me please!" Selphie cried out as she watched the wet sand run red.

Quistis tried to shake off the disorientation, though the sight before her was surreal. Quickly she moved to Rinoa's unresponsive side. Irvine pulled Rinoa carefully to her side, as they all laid eyes on the source.

With a staggered gasp, Selphie and Quistis exchanged looks of horror, for there on Rinoa's back, laid the foretold gashes and bite marks.

"W-We need to get her back to the garden!" Zell said frantically, "What the fuck happened up there?" he shouted as he punched the ground.

Selphie placed an unsteady hand over the wounds, "C-Cure…"

The spell was unresponsive.

"Cure!" Selphie cried out once more. "God damnit! CURE!" She looked to Quistis with heartbreak in her emerald eyes. "Why isn't it working?" She choked out between sobs.

Irvine pulled Rinoa into his arms and stood, "We need to get her back, let's go. There's a short cut up ahead."

As they all hastily made their way from the alcove, the rain broke free from its thick binds. Thunder and lightning clashed around them as the afternoon sky turned black as night. It seemed as if the forest itself shifted all around them as it grew dense and their hearts bashed against their chest with every quickened step. The winds picked up, its gale forces pushing against them as the beach house soon came into view. They could see lightning striking down across the shoreline, each leaving black scorch marks across the sand. A massive bolt collided in the center Ragnarok, tearing through the dragon-like face like a knife through paper.

"Get inside!" Quistis shouted as she shielded her eyes from the blinding flashes. _'What the hell is going on? Please Hyne, help us!'_

Irvine felt Rinoa's body beginning to convulse as he pushed through the front door, "Hang on Rin." He whispered as he lied her down on the couch. "There has to be a first aid kit somewhere!"

As Quistis and Selphie emerged from the storm, their nightmare unfolded before them as they saw Rinoa in the same position as before.

"N-No…" Quistis whispered as she raced to Rinoa's side. Never had she felt such dread as her entire body shook. "Rinny, please."

"Selphie! Where is it?" Irvine shouted as he snapped her out of her shock.

With a hard swallow, Selphie ran up the stairs into her room and withdrew the med-kit she had stowed in her belongings. Almost jumping down the flight of stairs, she frantically moved to Rinoa's side. Her hands were shaking violently as she pulled the bandages from the satchel and antibiotics. It was in this moment she thanked Hyne for 's advanced medical training without the use of Para-magic. As she began the procedure, small whimpers escaped Rinoa's lips.

"G-r-i-e…" Rinoa shuttered out weakly.

"Shh, baby, I need you to relax." Selphie urged as she pressed down against the wounds, "Zell, go to the bathroom and get me a towel." She said with a calmer authority. She turned back towards Rinoa, inspecting the lacerations, each measuring about twelve inches in length, cutting deep into the tissue between and across her shoulder blades. "How the hell did this happen? I just don't get what is going on around here." she said as she took the towel from Zell. "Quistis, come sit near Rin and hold her hand." She said softly as she leaned forward, "Babe, I need you to hang in there, I have to stitch these up…it's going to hurt."

Quistis gently rested Rinoa's head in her lap as she held onto her shaking hand. The once ivory hand-towel had already become soaked with the warm crimson. "Selphie, please…" she urged as she felt Rinoa's grip become weaker.

Selphie finished the threading of the suture and took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm going to start Rinny."

As the needle made the first puncture, Selphie's brow furrowed as she saw Rinoa tense up and let out a muffled cry. The next passing twenty minutes seemed to last an eternity for the three as they sent constant assurance and praise of Rinoa's bravery. As Selphie covered the bite mark on her shoulder and applied the medical tape, she expelled a deep breath as she sat back on the table. She looked down to her bloodstained hands whilst holding back the hard lump in her throat.

"Hey, you did great." Quistis assured her as she displayed a half smile.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Selphie looked back out to the mysterious typhoon outside, than to the still sparking ship, "the stitches should hold, but we need to get her to a hospital."

"How's she doing?" Irvine asked as he walked from the kitchen with Zell.

"…Stable…to say the least. We won't know what happened till she wakes up." Selphie replied as she stood. "I'm going to go clean up."

Quistis nodded to Selphie and watched her walk into the kitchen. "Guys, where is Squall?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"No idea. We were just wondering the same. There's another problem though, none of the phones are working here and our cells are out." Irvine let out a heavy sigh as he fell back into the couch.

Quistis dropped her sight back down to Rinoa, "We need to find some way of getting a hold of Garden."

"Once this storm stops, we can try for the transponder on the Ragnarok, its power source has a back-up generator is in the front of the ship," Irvine informed as he looked back to the outside, "and from the looks of it, its still pretty much intact."

With a heavy sigh, Quistis nodded to Irvine's statement, "Can you help me get her to her room so she can rest?"

"Of course, but I don't think we should leave her alone." Irvine said softly as he gently pulled Rinoa into his arms, feeling a slight pang of guilt as she let out a winded sound of discomfort.

Quistis followed Irvine up the stairs and to Rinoa's room. As he gently lied her down on the bed, Quistis mouthed a "thank you" before sitting beside the sleeping Rinoa.

"I'm gonna go see how Selphie is, but we need to all talk and figure out what to do." Irvine tipped his head as he tried to express a comforting smile, "She's going to be okay, she's been through a lot worse."

With a nod, Quistis watched as Irvine exited and closed the door. Her attention was brought towards the window as another crash of thunder rang.

"_Q-Quistis_?"

The soft words were led back down with Quistis resting her eyes on Rinoa. Slowly she watched as Rinoa's eyes fluttered open.

"H-Hey," Quistis whispered with relief as she intertwined her fingers in Rinoa's hand. "You need to rest."

"I saw G-Griever," Rinoa said weakly as she grasped Quistis's hand tighter, "i-it did this."

A blinding light flooded Quistis's senses as she felt a strange pull at her chest. Visions flashed in her mind as she saw Griever standing over Rinoa on the waterfall. Every single moment replayed in her mind as she soon felt the same pain and emotion that Rinoa endured. As Quistis felt the same vertigo that Rinoa did as she fell, the vision left her mind like mist clearing from the ground.

With a harsh gasp, Quistis staggered back from the bed as she held her temples, "H-How?" she stuttered out in confusion and fear. "How is it alive?"

Rinoa felt exhaustion set in as she tried to pull herself up from the bed, "I-I don't know—" another harsh whimper escaped her lips.

"Whoa, Rinny hang on," Quistis urged as she quickly moved to Rinoa's aid.

In a steady manner, Quistis helped Rinoa sit at the edge of her bed. They sat there a moment in silence with Rinoa's head resting on Quistis's shoulder.

"I don't feel _right…_" Rinoa whispered as another tinge of pain echoed in her shoulder's blades.

Quistis pulled Rinoa's hand into her lap, "You lost a lot of blood, Rin."

"Not that…" Rinoa felt her chest tighten, as she spoke slowly, "…like, I feel like something's wrong, with _me_. It's like something is blanketed around me, a pressure." She held out her palm, "It like when I always felt like something was watching me, but now it's like that thing is closer."

The words that filled Quistis's ear laced her heart with panic, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let anything come near you." Quistis gently tilted up Rinoa's chin to find the deep chocolate eyes she missed. "I won't."

The pain in her shoulder and back barely registered as Rinoa held her amorous gaze with Quistis. It had been so long since Rinoa felt safe, and even with all that was going on, she felt safe.

Though the storm's wrath seem to grow with every wave of thunder and volatile clashes of lightning rang, one small kiss had managed to take their minds off the chaos for a moment, and it was enough to create a sense of hope and security.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: High Tension **

Selphie found her anxiety reaching new levels as she paced the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Nervously, she bit her fingernails as her thoughts swarmed with the passing moments of sheer disaster.

"I-I just don't understand, how did this turnout like _this_?" Selphie asked with bewilderment. "I just wanted everyone to have time to relax—"

"Selphie. You can't blame yourself with any of this." Zell said in a reassuring manner as sat down on the counter. "I just don't get why Squall hasn't come back yet, it's a fuckin disaster outside."

"Hey," Irvine said as he pushed through the door. "Quistis is with Rin. We need to talk guys, something isn't right here, I can feel it."

"Back at the lagoon," Selphie started quietly as she looked down to her hands, "why didn't magic work?"

"Maybe…you were just nervous?" Zell tried to explain.

"I wasn't nervous, Zell. It felt like something was stopping me." Selphie stood and extended he hand palm-out towards the glass wall, "Fira—"

"Selphie!" Irvine and Zell both shouted as they ducked for cover.

After a split-second of fear, both men slowly stood in embarrassment and cleared their throats.

"You see what I mean? I never leave anywhere without having my magic junctioned and there is no reason now that it shouldn't work! I've haven't even been able to summon Carbuncle." Selphie exclaimed in a frustrated manner as she slammed her hands down, "Something is keeping us from using magic, and—"

"Selphie, it's okay—"

"Zell, what would have happened if I hadn't been training under ? I was lucky enough to stop the bleeding when I did, but that was still a close call. _Something_ is keeping us from using magic. Not only that, something knows we are out here. I'm going to admit something, the marks that were on Rinoa, I had seen them before…"

"What do you mean?" Irvine asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Last night, both Quistis and I had a dream…or more of a nightmare. We both found Rinoa downstairs on the couch, with those same markings. Neither of us thought anything of it, but…well you know the outcome." Selphie let out a heavy sigh.

"So what, you guys had a premonition? I just don't get—"

Before Irvine could finish his thought, they heard the front door slam shut.

"Let me check it out," Zell said as he cracked both of his knuckles.

With a steady breath, Zell pushed through the kitchen door, his eyes tracking up towards the stairwell where a drenched Squall stood at the bottom, "Hey. We need to talk."

"I'm tired Zell, what?" Squall hissed out.

"Nah bro, this is serious. Rinoa is badly hurt and I don't know if you've noticed, but the Ragnarok ain't flyin' anytime soon." Zell took a step forward, watching the expressionless Squall reflect in the flashes of lightning.

"What do you mean she's "badly" hurt?"

Zell was taken aback by the lack of emotion in Squall's voice, "I mean she's seriously injured and if it wasn't for Selphie, she could have died. What the hell is with you man?"

Squall slammed his fist against the glass as he let out a heavy sigh, "Was she just being as absent minded as ever and hurt herself?" with a hardened step Squall locked eyes with Zell.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't give a shit if you guys broke up, but you could still give a damn!"

Another flash of lightning flooded the living room as Squall walked forward with an angry expression gleaming in his eyes, but as yet another flash came through with thunder, Zell caught a glimpse of someone standing behind Squall, someone he's seen before.

Zell felt a familiar darkness set into his heart as he took a step back, "I-It can't be…"

"I don't need to put up with this—"

"Where were you Squall?" Zell tightened his fist, "Where were you?"

"What? You think I did this? Ran up to the waterfall just to hurt her—"

"How did you even know that?" Selphie asked as she emerged from the kitchen, "We were listening to this whole conversation, how the hell did you know that?" Selphie had venom laced in her words as she pushed passed Zell.

"I-I," Squall took a step back, "You guys can't be serious, Zell said—"

"Zell didn't say anything!" Selphie felt her fists involuntarily clench, "Where were you—"

"I'm not dealing with these accusations anymore." Squall quickly turned on his heel and began to retreat up the stairs, "This isn't my problem."

"Like hell it—"

"Selphie, stop." Irvine said sternly but remaining gentle.

The three watched as Squall made his aggravated trek towards his room, ending with a loud slam of his door.

"Whatever is going on here, Squall isn't actin' right and we can't ignore it." Irvine said as he pulled Selphie towards him in a comforting embrace.

With an exaggerated sigh, Selphie nuzzled into Irvine's chest.

"G-Guys," Zell said in a shaken manner as he looked out towards the raging beach, "I saw _something_…or _someone…_that I shouldn't have."

Irvine and Selphie exchanged worried looks as they raised brows to Zell's timid voice.

"I don't want to believe it. But, I know my eyes weren't playing tricks on me." Zell pulled his hand off the glass, the heat resonating from it leaving an imprint as he turned to face Selphie and Irvine. "I want to see Rinoa first though. It is something about the way the markings _looked_."

Without another word, Zell walked passed Irvine and Selphie and made his way up the stairs. At the top he looked back towards Squall's room, feeling an anxiety setting into his normally confident heart as he quietly walked to Rinoa's room. With a light knock, he heard Quistis confirming his entrance.

It was a surprise to see Quistis sitting with Rinoa at the edge of the bed as Zell expressed a warming smile, "Well hey there." He greeted in a cheerful tone. "How ya doing, kid?"

Rinoa let out a weakened laugh, "I've been better."

"Zell, I'm glad you're here, actually…" Quistis looked back to Rinoa, "do you want the others here?"

"Well, no offense, but don't count on Squall." Zell said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry."

"I don't want to see him…" Rinoa said inwardly as she slipped her fingers into Quistis's resting hand.

"I'll go get em'."

In only a few passing moments, Zell returned with Irvine and Selphie. Like an excited kitten, Selphie crawled under Rinoa's arm as tears ran free down her flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm okay," Rinoa reassured as she squeezed a little tighter around Selphie's shoulders.

It soon felt as if a heavy veil fell over their joyous atmosphere as Rinoa inhaled deeply and found Quistis's hand once more, "This is going to sound completely insane, but…" Rinoa could feel a quick step in her heart as she looked down to Quistis gently rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, "It wasn't just some animal that attacked me up there…" Rinoa looked up to the rest, "…it was Griever."

At that moment, Zell almost lost balance from the dresser top he rested on, with his mind now frantic he began to pace the room as everyone stared in confusion.

"Man, what's with you?" Irvine asked as he shrugged his shoulder, "What was it?"

"Was what?" Quistis asked with a raised brow.

"Well, down stairs, Squall came back, not in the best of spirits as usual. Zell and I both got into it with him, but Zell—"

"I saw her, I couldn't believe it at first, but I saw _her." _Zell exclaimed in a hysterical manner.

"Who?"

Zell stopped his pace; even the thought of saying her name sent a panic-stricken chill down his spine. He looked to Rinoa, locking gazes with her fearful eyes, "It was Ultimecia."

As the tyrant's name fell from the edge of his tongue, the voices of the room were nowhere to be found. Each expressed a shared terror as the lights around them flickered wildly in a clichéd manner as thunder cracked the sky. It was then a menacing laughter filled their minds.

"_Ha ha ha, you foolish kreatures. As if the thralls of death kould keep me. As Rinoa remains alive, as will I. Did you all honestly think I, the future sorceress did not see what was to kome? Rinoa, as you live, I will too. Time has repeated itself and I knew the faults I need to change, and that change was you. I found Edea, knowing it would lead me to you. The most powerful sorceress of this time would ensure my return. You all fell for this simple trap to lead you to your isolation, and I kommend you Selphie with your childish ways of finding your kandy. Which I will now say, your life is now over, and your powers will return to their rightful owner, though none kould have been achieved without the help of your lost lover. Either you give yourself to me willingly, or your beloved friends will suffer. You have till the second moon rises high above the ocean. Make the choice soon before the venom of Griever consumes your very soul. This is now your reality. No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show."_

With a final crash of thunder, that shook the entirety of the house like a shockwave of an earthquake. Rinoa felt her chest tighten as a strange sensation burned from her shoulder. She could feel Quistis tightening her grip on her shaking hand as Rinoa left emotionless through the words that rang in her mind.

"Rinoa, look at me," Quistis urged as she knelt before her, "nothing is going to happen to you."

"You're goddamn right nothing will! Ultimecia or not, we stopped her before and we will again!" Selphie shouted out in anger.

Rinoa found Quistis's eyes, "I can't let anything happen to you, none of you." She whispered as a lump formed in her throat.

"Why did she say, 'lost love'?" Irvine inquired with a heightened suspicion as he looked back towards the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Revival**

Squall paced through his room with a heavy breath, panicked almost. He continued to run his gloved fingers through his chestnut hair, cursing under his breath. He stopped his ranted steps and stood before the mirror mounted behind his door. With a sharp inhale; the flustered commander hurled his fist against the glass. He watched as the glass splintered, "Show yourself!" he shouted.

Like a video played in reverse, his transfixed eyes watched as the cracks of the glass returned to their whole form, fixing the distorted reflection before him.

"_You're so angry my young knight."_

"Why was I so stupid? How did I trust you—"

"_I showed you what your future is with her, with them. They will betray you! Why doubt yourself now?"_

"Because—"

"_Because you think there is hope? Don't be so foolish! It was you who called upon me! I have forced you to do nothing, but only gave you the tools you needed."_

"Show me again." Squall said with dripping venom laced in his voice.

His reflection distorted as he focused his storm-grey eyes, scenes played before him. The first was Rinoa, with someone else, laughing and shunning Squall's name, but the other was distorted.

"_She never really loved you, and you know it deep in your heart. Rinoa only kept you around to keep you on a leash. To be in control of YOUR life…"_

Squall clenched his teeth as his fists tightened.

"…_Do you really want that?"_

"N-No."

"_The only reason she was with you was only that Seifer rejected her. She's bored of you. As for the rest of them, do you know what they say behind close doors."_

The laugher of Selphie and Irvine came from the mirror, both sitting in the cafeteria of Balamb Garden, "Are you kidding me? Squall as a commander is a joke, like he could ever 'command' anyone, none-the-less even control himself." Selphie laughed out.

Squall clenched his fists tighter, his nails almost penetrating through the thick black leather.

"I can't believe Rinoa even puts up with him, she's too good for him—"

"Enough!" Squall growled as he turned from the fading illusion. "What do you ask of me, Mistress?"

"_You summoned Griever, the venom is within her veins. Those kursed angel wings are bound and her powers suppressed. It will only be time till she surrenders one way or another. You just must remember that no matter how they plead, how they beg, you must never believe them. They will only hurt you in the end. I will give you the world and never leave your side."_

"They suspect me, Mistress, what must I do?" Squall asked in a pleading tone.

"_They suspect what they always have, a distrust of you. I can keep you from the suspicion they have now, you must be strong though."_

"Anything." Squall said in a strong tone for his heart knew what was to come.

The mirror began to shake violently as a dark light intensified. Like a tendril of an octopus, the light wrapped around Squall's body, constricting around his ribcage as he soon found himself crying out in an intense pain. With the blink of an eye, his body whipped forward than was casted across the room into the dresser's vanity mirror, causing a deafening ruckus throughout the top level of the house.

As his knees hit the ground in a splitting pain, he fell limp to the ground, his body wretched with pain as he reached out towards the door. Squall soon heard quicken steps through the call that the abrupt swing of his door.

"Holy shit! Squall! What the hell happened?" Zell asked frantically as he kicked away the glass and moved to his side.

With a blood laced cough, "U-Ultimecia I-I d-don't know how, b-but she's b-back, I s-saw her i-in the mirror, s-she a-attacked me as I-I was going t-to," Squall winced once more in agony.

"It's okay man, take it easy." Zell aided Squall to his feet.

With a sharp inhale, "I was goin—"

"Squall! Oh my god!" Selphie exclaimed as she stood in the disheveled doorway, "Is he okay?"

"Ultimecia attacked him." Zell said as he helped Squall sit down on the bed, "Look man, about earlier…"

Squall held up his hand as his breathing calmed and he forced the pain away, "I saw you guys out there, and I didn't want to bring you all down. You guys looked like you were having fun and I was in a bad mood. I'm sorry."

Zell and Selphie both exchanged looks of guilt, "It's okay, it was a misunderstanding."

"I-Is Rinoa…okay?" Squall inquired with sincere eyes as he looked to both.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine. We can't do anything about till the storm passes but we are hoping to send out an SOS to Garden." Selphie said as she pushed Zell from the bed, "I am really sorry though Squall, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's okay, really. I just can't believe _she's _back." Squall said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"That witch may be after Rinoa—"

"What?" Squall asked as he stood suddenly, instantly regretting his outburst as he felt a tinge in his side.

"We'll figure it out, but I think we all need to get some rest tonight," Selphie looked to Zell, "Aaaaaaand, so even more so, we were all thinking of bunkering down stairs, at least we can look out for each other. First off though, do you think anything is broken? You're breathing pretty shallow Squally…"

Squall took another deep breath, "It's just nerves I guess, I feel fine though. Thank you. I'll be right down, alright?" he said in a calm manner.

As Zell took the lead with a 'goodbye' nod, Selphie turned on her heel and ran back to Squall, giving him a small peck on the cheek after whispering something into his ear. With the _**click**_of the lock, Squall found his heart cringe.

His teeth clenched to an intensity that could split the very fiber, as his fists white-knuckled under his utter despair.

"_Why do you look so tense? I told you they would do this."_

"I am only eager to be rid of their falsifications, I wish no other." Squall said as he released the tension within.

"_Good boy."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Be With Me**

Rinoa stood before the bathroom mirror in the bathroom; lingering droplets and vapor rose from her skin as she wiped clear the fogged mirror. Her thought to relax in a warm shower proved to be less then rejuvenating as the heated liquid stung into her back. Like waves crashing to a shoreline, the pain that resided within came and went. As the hours passed, she felt a further exhaustion seeping in with every breath she took.

"…_Before the venom of Griever consumes your very soul."_ Ultimecia's voice replayed in her mind over and over.

With a partial turn, Rinoa looked to her reflection, running her fingers lightly over the puncture marks. Around the wound her skin was bruised with the deep reddish-purple and was warm to the touch. It looked like she could see her own veins, flowing with the supposal venom as they left their spider-web imprint over her fair skin. With a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her damp raven hair, than readjusted the towel around her.

As she opened the door, she saw Quistis coming out of her room, "Hey, you doing alright?" the blonde asked in a sweeten tone.

Rinoa brought her hand to Quistis's cheek and gently brushed a few loose strands behind her ear, "I'm alright, I guess." She said softly as she let her hand trail down to lightly pull Quistis into her room.

Quistis quietly shut the door and felt her cheeks redden as she turned to see Rinoa pulling her black undergarments on under the bath towel, "I-I can wait outside if you'd like."

With a light chuckle as she dropped her towel and pulled her brassier from her bag in the closet and fastened it, "It's okay." Rinoa said as she turned to Quistis, smiling at the fidgeting woman sitting at the end of her bed with a downcast stare. With her smiling intact, she walked up to Quistis, "You don't have to look down, you know." She said playfully as she stood before the bashful instructor.

Slowly Quistis brought her sight up, feeling her cheeks instantly flare up like the sun as she saw Rinoa's breathtaking body. In an attempt to calm her nerves, Quistis smiled towards her as they found each others eyes, "Come here, you look like your cold." She gestured as she pulled her body back on the mattress.

"I could just put some clothes on." Rinoa replied in a flirtatious manner as she made her way to the bed.

Quistis let out a light laugh as she shook her head to Rinoa pulling her arms around her. "You know we're not going to let anything happen to you, right? Ultimecia or not, we'll keep you safe."

With a heavy sigh, Rinoa looked up to Quistis, seeing the honesty in her blues, "I know." She whispered in reply.

Quistis searched in Rinoa's deep chocolate eyes, she could see the fright reflected from the light above. Reassurance in the situation could only do so much, for even Quistis didn't know what was to come. The pure fact the Ultimecia was _alive_, sent a dread beyond anything she had ever felt. After everything they all went through, it came down to what? Simply being tricked by such a tempting offer, only to lead them in isolation. The bigger frustration was that they solely relied on their para-magic incase of an "emergency". _'Bingo, we got one.'_ Her thoughts coyly replied. As highly as Quistis held her reputation for always being prepared, this caused a further doubt within.

Rinoa watched as Quistis stared off towards the wall, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly as she brought her hand to the blonde's cheek.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about this whole situation." Quistis replied as she looked back down.

"As scared as I am…I'm at least glad that you're here with me." Rinoa let a smile cross her lips.

Quistis slowly closed her eyes as she brought herself lower towards Rinoa's lips, letting herself only hover centimeters apart before she reveled in the sweet warmth. Like a flint sparking on gunpowder, they both took a sharp inhale as they lost themselves in their passion. In a surprising motion, Quistis found herself on her back as Rinoa rolled on top of her. As a repeated chorus, they stared longingly at each other, both in disbelief of this utter surreal moment of affection and fervor.

Rinoa lowered her lips right beside Quistis's ear, and though the pain in her back grew, it didn't matter to her, "This feels _right._" She whispered sweetly as she intertwined their fingers, above Quistis's head and placed small kisses behind the blonde's ear, smiling as she heard small withheld moans escape.

The room began to spin around her as Quistis basked in every passing moment, the warmth of Rinoa's touch sent shivers throughout her entire body of pure rapture. Another moan slipped from her lips as she felt the softness trail along her collarbone and back up her neck. Quistis took the reigns as she pulled from Rinoa's hand and sat up with Rinoa now straddling her lap.

There were further exchanges of shallow breaths between their close lips as Rinoa cupped Quistis's cheeks and gently slipped her tongue in through their heated kiss. Quistis kept mindful of the wounds as her hands explored Rinoa's lower back and sides. Their hearts danced in the same beat as every caress of their lips laced unspoken words of compassion.

Rinoa could feel her shoulder and back burning with every pelvic movement and involuntary muscle contraction as the yearning to be even closer, grew. It was a bittersweet moment that with every second, she could feel herself getting weaker as the pain grew stronger. The shortened breaths forced a dizziness to set in through the ecstasy as she held onto Quistis tighter to steady herself.

Catching the waver, Quistis pulled from their kiss, resting her forehead against Rinoa's as they both now chased after their breath, "M-Maybe we should take it easy, are you feeling alright?"

A deep vertigo set in around her as Rinoa rested her head in the crook of Quistis's neck. Tightly she shut her eyes as she pleaded for the spinning to stop and a sudden fear crept through her bliss.

"Rinoa?" Quistis whispered as she felt Rinoa's body quiver.

It felt like her energy was diminishing as she wrapped her arms tighter around Quistis's neck.

'_This pain, is only the beginning.'_ Came the devious voice in Rinoa's thoughts, sending her into a panic as a crippling sting shot threw her shoulder's blades. _"P-Please stop it!"_ Her inner thoughts cried out as her heartbeat grew faster.

"Rin, please, look at me—"

Quistis gently grasped the sides of Rinoa's face as she searched for her eyes, but before her, a dread set in as they locked gazes. Rinoa's chocolate irises were changing in their color; her right eye had partially shifted to a brightened reddish-violet, "R-Rin…your eyes…"

Quistis's words seemed distant as Rinoa's vision distorted before her; the burning in her shoulder transpired through her body as she felt a feverish warmth develop.

Further panic set in as Quistis pulled Rinoa closer, gasping at the intense heat emanating from her body. In one flawless turn, Quistis lied Rinoa back down on the mattress, "I-I need to go get Selphie—"

"P-Please, be with me, don't g-go." Rinoa pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Quistis's neck once more, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Apprehensively, Quistis held Rinoa in her arms, praying that this moment would pass and she would be all right. "Just take deep breaths," she whispered into Rinoa's ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

Rinoa focused on Quistis's words as she took control of her breathing, trying to calm her frightened nerves and push passed the rising pain. As she opened her eyes, her vision came together as she expelled a calmer breath. The pain flowed like the waves of the ocean once more as she pulled Quistis closer, _"Please make it stop."_ Her thoughts whispered as she felt her lips part.

Quistis saw the single falling tear from Rinoa and felt her heart turn as she saw the fear in her, "Rin—"

The instructor's words were lost as another kiss was shared; yet this one was far different from the others. Every touch, every breath, every movement was laced with a harmonic promise. Rinoa let each caress linger, not wanting to rush through their moment as she felt the pains begin to fade. Upon feeling an explorative tongue massage her own, Rinoa felt every inch of her body begin to finally relax as the vertigo fell to a distant memory. Without realization, Rinoa found her hands testing the bounds of her strength and curiosity. As her discovering hands found the hem of Quistis's jean shorts, she felt the blonde pull back from her lips.

Rinoa longingly gazed to Quistis, "What is it?" She whispered as her hands rested on the blonde's bare skin on her hips.

"I just…I don't want to…." Quistis felt her cheeks burning as she stumbled over her words, "…over exert you."

With a light chuckle Rinoa brushed the stray golden locks behind Quistis's ear, "You're really cute when you blush, you know?" With a reassuring smile, Rinoa once more caressed Quistis's jaw-line, "I don't know what's going to come the next two days. I'm terrified, and not only for myself. I feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside. But," Rinoa pulled herself closer, "every time I kiss you, I forget about all of that. I could keep thinking this is all a dream, but when I touch you, I know its real. I used to think that if Squall ever left me, I'd be broken, but now I'm looking into the beautiful eyes of someone unexpected that has kept me together. "

Never had Quistis heard such eloquence, none-the-less towards herself. Before she could reply, Rinoa sealed their lips. It was a building eagerness that grew stronger with every simple touch manifested in invigorating quivers down her spine.

A flash of lightning and a quake of thunder resounded as the lights flickered out, setting the room in a violet hue. Rinoa teased Quistis with her lips as she pulled back from every attempt to close the space between, leading her back towards the headboard.

Quistis sat back for a moment, marveling at the form of perfection before her, unable to suppress the smile of admiration forming.

Rinoa felt her cheeks reddening as she looked to Quistis, "What is it?" She bashfully asked as an inner self-conscious caused her to squirm slightly.

"Did you know you're the most beautiful and breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my life?" Quistis replied as she let out a light laugh to Rinoa burying her face in her hands.

Quistis moved over the concealed face whilst holding her weight up with her left hand gripped the headboard. With her free hand, she smiled as slowly pulled Rinoa's hands down, "You know it's true."

With a curious smile, Rinoa gently pushed Quistis back, "Lie down." She tenderly commanded.

As Quistis lied back, she felt a further ardent flutter in her stomach as she watched Rinoa crawl between her legs and began to place light kisses across her toned stomach. Her breathing quickened as she felt Rinoa effortlessly yet leisurely slide off her jean shorts as they both held eye contact with one another.

With a careless discard of the shorts, Rinoa returned the marveled gaze as she eyed Quistis's body. Her sight trailed down back down to the sunset bathing suit as she raised an eager brow. Without fail, she removed the last article, but her creative thoughts began to stir. She watched as Quistis's breathing grew shallow, beckoning to her touch as Rinoa trailed her fingertips lightly to and fro down her inner thighs, every repeat motion daring a greater distance. As Rinoa bit her bottom lip, she crawled over Quistis. With an admiring gaze, she gently caressed Quistis's cheek before slowly bringing their lips together. With her left arm supporting, Rinoa ran her fingertips lightly down the bare stomach below.

Even the simple notion of Rinoa's kiss brought waves of pleasure throughout her body, and as Quistis felt a curious tongue dance within her lips, a venturous dive below sent her heart racing faster than before. With her head involuntarily tilting back, she expelled a song of yearning as she felt Rinoa lace her neck with lasting kisses and small nibbles. Quistis brought her arms up to grip the edge of the bed as her hips grew in their movements. She could feel the wetness below intensify as Rinoa's curious digits massaged her warming depth. As if she engaged in a game of tag, Quistis chased after her breaths as the moans escaped her thrilled vocal cords.

Rinoa felt a self-indulgence build as she listened to the harmonious pants of her lover. Leisurely, she traced her lips down the center of Quistis's alluring abdomen. The allotment of her bottom lip only generously grazed the smooth surface of Quistis's skin as Rinoa reared back. Gently, she positioned herself down between the sultry parted legs. With a daring slip of a third digit, Rinoa found a bittersweet taste envelop her taste buds. With her confidence building, Rinoa let her tongue feel out Quistis's moistened center, resulting in a sharp inhale from the latter. The motions of her tongue acted like a joystick as every direction Rinoa flicked, Quistis body language would pleasantly respond. As her ears filled with escalated moans, Rinoa savored every delicious lap as she further waltzed with each digit within.

The raging storm outside manifested within as Quistis felt her consciousness slipping as the immense euphoria vocalized. The grip on the sheets faltered as her abdominal muscles burned with every arch of her back. Her hips pulled to and fro like the ocean tide with every motion of Rinoa's hand and she could feel her appetite craving more. Quistis propped her unsteady upper-body to her elbows, her golden locks falling free from the loose clip. Her chest glistened in the flashes of lightning as beads of sweat rolled down between her cleavage as her hands once more gripped the sheets. With rapid breaths and the futile attempt to gasp out Rinoa's name, Quistis could feel herself reaching the wanted peak. She could feel Rinoa's tongue gliding, almost toying back and forth from her wet center to her begging clit. It was a disorienting bliss that thrived through every ounce of Quistis's body and mind as she felt Rinoa's tongue act like a sensual bow as it played the strings of her desires.

Rinoa could almost feel it in herself of Quistis's upcoming curtain as she vivaciously quickened the rotations of her fingers, directed the placement of her tongue and caress of her lips up to Quistis's thigh.

"_R-Rinoa plea-se"_ Quistis vocalized as she felt once more the flight of her breath. Unable to withstand the missed lips of Rinoa, she with shaken hands, reached down.

Her chin felt a returning path upwards as Rinoa soon felt an anxious touch. Now her devoted eyes fell into a sea that only posed a heightened illumination but the flickers of lightning outside. The eyes that caught her off-guard, leading into a beauty that shown like sapphires. With a carefree burn of her eager digits, Rinoa dove a generous push, whispering her lover's name.

As their eyes gazed in an unbreakable attention, their breaths flowed in perfection. It was a harmonic, but a silent life that streamed in synchronization. It was warmth that ran over their skin but was forever unseen.

Now their lips only held centimeters apart, each yearning heart preformed their waltz as one.

Like the final peak of a wave before it comes crashing down in it's natural force, Quistis felt the rise as their trembling lips sealed. With the apprehensive yet vulnerable gasp from Quistis's lips as her breath hitched, Rinoa made the last pinnacle dive. Her free touch pulling Quistis in closer.

It was then Quistis felt every sanding barrier she had ever built crumble around her as ever ounce of her being seized. It was the curtain of surrender as only moments passed, Quistis collapsed with Rinoa's arms.

As both fell in a welcoming defeat to the mattress, each could hear the still singing synchronicity of their hearts as one beating against their eardrums. Each touch was slow and tender as Rinoa cradled Quistis's trembling body. Their forms almost mimicking reunited puzzle pieces as they succumbed to slumber; it was an unexpected calm that not even the daunting wounds could break.

The mystic storm fell with the wave's receding tide as the crescent moon's light broke through the tainted clouds. With now the natural song of night, the two lovers drifted into a conjoined slumber.

As their fingers intertwined through their spoon like forms, Rinoa drifted to sleep with her lips running over Quistis's warm shoulder blade whispering, "_Be with me."_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An Insidious Dawn**

The Sun consumed the passing night sky as the rays painted the horizon with a collage of pinks and oranges. The star's heavenly light flooded the devastated island, pulling the moisture from the soaked shoreline as it sparkled off the water droplets that resided on the downed palm leaves that strewed across the beachfront. The Ragnarok lied to rest as its torn half still sparked from its evisceration. Wires and shrapnel scattered the once clear beach, becoming new homes from small crustaceans scavenging through the wreckage. It was clockwork amongst the vagrant creatures as they traversed over the sand.

The morning song was filled with crashing waves and call of passing gulls through storm's scar across the holm. With the rising sun beckoning through the glass house, its light poured over the sleeping forms. Inside the dream filled room, the quiescent bodies of Rinoa and Quistis remained unmoved. Rinoa's lingered position still cradled around the warmth beside her as the light bathed slowly drew their awakening.

It was cerulean eyes that first fluttered through the new light. With a deepened breath, Quistis trailed her fingertips lightly over the embracing arm around her. As the sun's brilliance washed away the fatigue, filling the blonde with a building awareness, she gently turned in Rinoa's arms. With a croon of her heart, Quistis gazed upon Rinoa's serene expression as she slept. Quistis felt her breath stolen by the sleeping beauty before her. With a gentle brush of her hand, Quistis caressed Rinoa's cheek as she moved forward to place a small kiss on the docile lips. The fresh memories of their night began to replay in her mind as Quistis felt the small gesture returned, alerting her that she wasn't the only one now awake. Bit by bit, Quistis felt a returning sensation build inside as their kiss grew in its rouse.

Something inside Rinoa's wake pushed through the fatigue as she pulled Quistis closer to her. Her sight yet to care to welcome the morning light, Rinoa whispered with her tongue's venture as she silently greeted. In a fluid motion, she led Quistis's in a pull on top. With outstretched hands finding the headboard and a turn to surrender to the light kisses being trailed down her neck, Rinoa expelled a soft moan. Her legs quivered lightly as they felt the warmth of Quistis's body between them. The intoxicating caress of Quistis's leisurely wandering lips only drew Rinoa's breath heavy, building a curious yearning. Without realization, she felt her body slowly begin to dance as her grip tightened underneath the headboard.

With an unsteady inhalation, Quistis filled her lungs with an eager breath as her right hand glided in a taunting manner down Rinoa's side. Every inch that her touch covered fed the building fire within as Quistis marveled at the pleasurable writhe produced from Rinoa's body. Her lips played a distraction across Rinoa's stomach as her hands found another tempting hold on the trembling legs to the sides of her hips.

In another unspoken harmony, Rinoa released the bottom edge of the headboard and in a flawless motion, she found herself mounted on Quistis's lap as she was effortlessly moved back. With a balancing hold on Quistis's shoulders, Rinoa slowly opened her eyes to the morning light.

Quistis felt the same fear from last night as she stared in disbelief at Rinoa's completely changed eyes, "R-Rin," she whispered out as her brow furrowed, "your eyes…" she turned to search the room, seeing a small hand mirror resting on the vanity, "H-Hang on, stay here."

As Rinoa pulled from her lap, Quistis moved from the bed, and swiftly pulled on her shorts and clasped them at the silver button before retrieving the ornate sterling hand mirror. It was then as she handed Rinoa the mirror, an unknown vertigo swam through her mind.

Rinoa slowly brought the reflection before her, soon to looking into the discoloration of her once chocolate irises, which now were plagued with the violet-red. With a gasp, her whole body began to shake but it was to her deepest concern when a pained cry came from Quistis. As she turned to see her lover fall back against the wall, "Quisti—" a eruptive vibration quaked within her clasped hand as the surface of the mirror was engulfed with bright violet helices licking like bolts of lightning spider-webbing across a darkened sky.

With a pained cry as the mirror fell to the mattress, Rinoa felt as if a jagged knife was ripping through her tender flesh on her back. She could hear Quistis calling out to her as she toppled forward with the mattress now stifling her screams as the agonizing pain shot through every nerve in her body. It was waves of hot flashes and cold chills cycling through her as Rinoa felt her breath escaping.

'_Surrender to me, and this will all stop!'_ Came the insidious voice of Ultimecia in their minds.

Paralysis dug in deep as Rinoa felt every muscle in her body erupt in a smoldering tension. Her arms wrapped tightly around her chest as she gasped harshly for the breath of life. _"P-P-Plea—"_

As Quistis pulled herself from the delirium, she pushed up from the wall without fail and grabbed the mirror from the bed. With a swift backhand, Quistis smashed the surface of the tainted glass against the bedpost. Without hesitation, she dropped the mirror to the ground as the commotion still rang in her ears, and as the handle left her finger tips, Quistis turned to see Rinoa collapse on her side.

With a frightful breath, Quistis could once more feel an immense heat rising from Rinoa's body, and as she pulled her closer, the bedroom door swung open with Irvine, Selphie, and Squall standing in bewilderment in the doorway.

Heavy gasps escaped Rinoa's lips as her hands violently shook while gripping the sheets. "Selphie, someone help her!" Quistis pleaded as she began to feel Rinoa's body begin to shake violently.

"I—I—can't—b-breathe." Rinoa gasped out as she clutched at her shoulder and throat, though her words were barely audible as she felt waves of sub-zero chills tearing at her conscious. The voices around her felt they were miles away as her stomach and reality spun in a sadistic whirlwind.

Selphie pushed passed Irvine and moved to Quistis's side, "I-Irvine, get the bath running as cold as possible." She look to Quistis, "This has to be some kind of fever from the poison—Squall—We need your—"

Quistis saw the commander slink out at the corner of her eye, but before the frustration of his actions could set in; it was pushed aside by the increased gasps of breaths and shutters from Rinoa.

Selphie forced Rinoa onto her back, _'Hyne, she's burning up!'_ "Sweetie—baby, I need you to listen to me, I know you're scared but you need to calm your breathing, please, you can do it—"

The words that Rinoa tried to produce from her mouth were ravaged by every painstaking gasp of air. The intensity of her pained shoulder began running numb as her felt the loss of perception around her. As her sight teetered to a blur, she saw the faint pleading blues above her for a moment before darkness swept through.

"N-No, Rinoa stay awake!" Selphie begged as she tapped and shook Rinoa's paled cheeks, "Rinoa—Squall, we need to move—"

In the absence of Squall, Quistis felt her jaw clench, "Grab her legs," she quickly commanded as she slipped her hands under Rinoa's limp arms. Only taking a passing second before Selphie and herself stood in unison and began to carry Rinoa out of the room.

Both Selphie and Quistis felt their hearts crack with every step closer towards the bathroom. Irvine quickly darted to the side as Quistis lead. Without thinking twice, she stepped into the bathtub, the shock of freezing water not even meeting her thoughts as Selphie helped place Rinoa feet into the water. With a strong hold, Quistis lowered into the water with her beloved in her arms. Not even the coldness around her could take her attention off the fading pulse that drifted against her chest.

"Rin, please, come back to me." Quistis whispered as she held tighter.

Selphie felt her body shaking with the atmosphere before her. Never had her heart prayed so hard, laced with a loss of guidance. _'Why is this happening?'_

As the sands of time trickled in their step, the stillness of Rinoa held within Quistis's arms. The stream from the faucet sang in slow motion as every droplet gave a song of urgency.

With the tears brimming in Quistis's eyes, the salted sorrow trickled down her cheek as she sharply inhaled. A single tear hung from her jaw-line, "Please." She begged once more, the words pushing the tear's grasp.

As it fell from its ledge, the tears hit the water's surface with a small ring, and in that moment, a deep gasp fell within Rinoa's throat as her entire body seized with life. With unsteady hands, Rinoa gripped tighter on the arms holding her as she tried to calm her erratic breaths and her quivering teeth.

"Shh—shh, it's okay, you're okay." Quistis whispered as she inwardly thanked the heavens above.

Selphie finally let out the breath she held as she found Rinoa's hand and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

With her head resting back on Quistis's shoulder, Rinoa stared at the ceiling finally catching her lost breath. The three sat in silence; a mixture of relief and uncertainty filled their thoughts. It was Selphie who stood and pulled a towel from the mounted bar on the wall.

"Let's get you up, alright? I'll find some warm clothes for you." Selphie said softly as she stood from the floor.

Quistis gave a nod of appreciation as she watched Selphie close the door behind her. With a deep breath and the freezing water now registering in her body, she slowly loosened her grip and carefully aided Rinoa from the bathtub. It was in the moment that Quistis brought the thick cotton towel around Rinoa's shoulders and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I can't take away the pain, or the fear. I can't pretend that I'm uncertain of what is to come, but" Quistis whispered as she pulled back slightly as tilted Rinoa's chin towards her, "but, I can promise you that I will protect you and fight this with you with all my heart and soul. I can't lose you."

Though the fear within still was prominent, a light filled her weary heart as she felt Quistis's lips caress her own. As a feeling of devotion crept throughout her soul, a bitter voice filled Rinoa's mind.

'_Her blood will lie on your hands unless you surrender to me, Rinoa.'_

Rinoa pulled away from Quistis and stared into her crystal cerulean eyes, "What if something happens to you? I couldn't live with myself—"

"Nothing will happen to me, you won't have to worry about that." Quistis reassured softly as she kissed Rinoa's forehead.

Though she felt Quistis was sincere in her words, Rinoa couldn't shake the anxiety of Ultimecia's threat, but at least for now, she felt safe.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Edge of Uncertainty**

Squall found himself pacing back and forth within his room. Beads of sweat trailed down his neck while he continuously clenched his jaw and fists. In a final track, he stood before his mirror and pressed his hands to each side, "Show yourself." He commanded with a growl.

'_You seem tense.' _Came Ultimecia's voice as the mirror rippled in its surface, displaying a faint vision of the witch's face.

"Was that necessary? Was that just some—"

'_That mirror you delivered was the next step in assuring my goal, she will be plagued with despair, her kursed heart will know no hope. Not only, you had to see who had betrayed you and took her for her own. Did you really think I would kill her? That would be foolish, but they needed to know that no matter what, she will not be safe. You understand that, right my dear knight?'_

"Of course, Mistress. Forgive my misjudgment." Squall said apologetically as he bowed his head.

'_Ensure that they do not reach that disgusting Garden.'_

Without another word, Ultimecia's figure vanished, leaving Squall staring into his own reflection. With a deep breath he reached for the doorknob, his hesitation pushed aside as he exited the room. Upon entering the hall he saw Selphie walking towards him with a bundle of clothes in hand.

"How's she doing?" Squall asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh what? You care now? Why did you leave?" Selphie retorted in a hushed anger.

"I-I'm sorry, I got—"

"It's fine. Look, she's alive and that's all that matters. Zell is still working on the transponder and Hyne knows he will probably need some help, Irvine's just been harassing him all morning." Selphie patted Squall on his shoulder and smiled. "Try not to look so down, alright?"

"Yeah…"

Selphie stepped to the side to allow Squall to pass, though something seemed to vex as her walked by, a heavy atmosphere came around her as she shivered at the chill that traversed down her spine. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, she made her way towards the bathroom with the items in hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Can I come in?" Selphie requested as she took a step back.

Slowly Quistis opened the door and stepped out, pulling the door behind her. "Hey, can you take her into your room and stay with her? I need to get changed out of these clothes—"

"Are you okay?" Selphie interrupted as she searched Quistis's eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Quistis pulled Selphie away from the bathroom and dropped the volume of her voice to a whisper, "Not at all. I'm terrified, I don't know what to do, and that was _too_ close. I just don't know what we are going to do if we can't get a rescue squad…" She let out a flustered sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, "…what if she has another attack like that? We were lucky that time, and this isn't some normal poison, we don't know what's to come within the next few days."

Selphie stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Quistis's neck, "I'm scared too, but we will make it through this. All of us."

Quistis, in her appreciation, returned the gesture, "Thanks Selph, I'll meet you guys downstairs."

With a nod, Selphie turned on her heel and lightly knocked on the door before entering. She felt her light smile falter as she saw Rinoa sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head buried in her hands. "Hey sweetheart, I brought you some warm clothes. Come with me to my room, alright." Selphie suggested softly as she extended her hand.

"I don't feel right…I don't feel like _me_…" Rinoa whispered as she pulled her hands down and kept her gaze downcast. Once more, she felt her hands shaking as a peculiar darkness swam through her heart.

Selphie gently brought her right hand to the edge of Rinoa's chin, lightly forcing her head up. Slowly, as she met the sullen expression of her dear friend, she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into the discolored eyes of Rinoa. The violet-reds had an eerie illumination to them in the lights above. Selphie expressed her famous bright smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, cause the beautiful girl I'm looking at is my best friend Rinoa Heartilly, no one else." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she extended her hand

Rinoa let out a rather light laugh as she returned a weakened smile, "How do you do that?" she asked in a joking matter as she took Selphie's hand and stood.

"It's a gift." Selphie replied as she winked.

The two made their way out of the bathroom and retreated within Selphie's room; Rinoa let out another laugh as she saw the devastated state of the room, clothes strewn over the bed and a particular pair of yellow undergarments hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Nice." Rinoa joked as she pointed to the article.

"Oh…uh…don't ask." Selphie said embarrassingly as she handed the clothes over.

Rinoa began to undress as she heard Selphie fall back on the bed. Still feeling her body laced with light quivers, she sat at the edge of the bed and discarded the damp undergarments and pulled on the pair provided. Still feeling the slight discomfort within her back, Rinoa lightly clenched her jaw as she pulled on the loose black cotton pants and matching zip-front hoodie with two yellow stripes around the right arm.

"Soooooooooo?" Selphie asked in a curious tone as she probed Rinoa's lower back with her toe.

"What—"

"Oh don't play coy with me, missy. Despite all that is going on, don't think I didn't catch you two spending the night together while I was subjected to sleeping downstairs with Irvine AND Zell's snoring," Selphie let out a forced cough, "And maybe I _heard_ something when I went to the bathroom."

In an instant, Rinoa felt her cheeks change several shades of red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha ha, yeaaaaaaah right." Selphie laughed out as she vaulted up from the mattress, "I see how she looks at you, and how you look at her. It's weird though…" Selphie stated as she scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"What is?" Rinoa asked shyly as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"You guys look like you're…you know, _meant to be_." Selphie took Rinoa's left hand into her lap, "I never saw that with you and Squall, but this, it just _feels right_."

Rinoa let the words flow through her mind as she thought of every waking moment she has spent with Quistis, in such a short amount of time. A smile began to form on her lips as she let a joyous sigh, but once more, the threat from before resounded through her blissful thoughts, "That's what scares me…"

"Nothing is going to happen, really. It may seem like we're at a loss out here, but we have each other." Selphie reassured as she lightly squeezed Rinoa's hand. "Let's head downstairs and get some food in you alright?"

With a nod, Rinoa followed the brunette out the room, and as they both made their way down the stair, Squall had just stepped foot back within the house.

"R-Rinoa, can I talk to you?" The commander asked in a shaken tone.

Selphie went wide-eyed at the request and looked back towards Rinoa, "Uh…"

"It's okay, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a second." Rinoa assured her friend as she then followed Squall towards the couch, briefly squinting her eyes at the penetrating rays that flooded the living room.

They both sat there in an awkward silence, Rinoa keeping her eyes on the small table as she pulled her legs to her chest. Squall remaining with his elbows draped over his knees as he took a deep breath and exhaled. Both could almost hear the hands of the kitchen clock pass within the dead silence.

"...is this it Squall? This is what you wanted to talk to me about—"

"When we return to the Garden, I ask that you never speak to me, or be anywhere near me ever again. I will only be your acting commander, and that will be to the bare minimum if you wish to continue your studies. The time I spent with you meant nothing to me and it was foolish for me to even engage in such insipid acts." Squall stated with a deadpan expression.

The venom that plagued his words expelled a worse pain than what flowed through her veins. The stitches on her heart ripped as she felt a hard lump develop in her throat as she slowly stood with her hands shaking as the tears at the edge of her tainted eyes broke free. "I-I—"

Without another second's passing, Squall dismissed himself back out of the glass house, leaving Rinoa standing speechless. It was in that moment as Squall slammed the door shut, Quistis had been apprehensively walking down the stairs, hearing every poisonous word that Squall had shared. As the blonde looked upon the broken girl in front of her, " Rin, I-I—"

Diffidently, Rinoa moved passed Quistis, "I-I just need to be alone, I'm sorry." She choked out as she ran up the stairs and retreated to her room.

Once more, Quistis felt the sudden rage burning within. She brought her sight back from the staircase and out towards the outside, seeing Squall walking towards the shoreline. With a sharpened inhale, Quistis briskly walked out the door, ignoring the blinding light flooding her eyes she quickened her steps, "Squall!" she barked out, feeling her blood pumping a mile a minute as he stopped his stride and turned. "What the fuck was that? Was that really necessary? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't Trepe." Squall barked back as he rolled his shoulders back.

"Try me! You keep playing off this woe-is-me shit, every since we got here! Ever since we got back from time compression you have been far more secluded and insensitive than ever—"

"Because I LOST something back there—you know what, I don't need this." Squall quickly stopped himself and went to turn.

"You walk around thinking that the world is about you, that this story is about you, but it isn't Squall! When will you open your eyes and see that it is so much more?" Quistis screamed out as her fists white-knuckled.

Squall turned back around and took a step forward, "Not even you could possibly understand, not yet."

Quistis wasn't sure what truly set her over the edge, but before she even realized it, her hand stung immensely as she looked at the red mark forming on Squall's left cheek. It was then she felt her heart wrench with a deep uncertainty, as she knew Squall better than this, _'He didn't even flinch…didn't even try to move...'_

Without a word, Squall turned away from his former instructor and continued towards the beach, leaving Quistis completely vexed as she looked down at her hand, "Why didn't he move?" She whispered inwardly.

"Uh…hey…what the hell was that?" Came the approaching voices of Zell with Irvine in tow as they walked up to the perplexed Quistis.

Bringing her attention back up, she looked passed the two men towards Squall standing at the waters edge, "Nothing," she replied as she looked to the martial artist, "Any luck?"

Zell pulled his arms behind his neck and let out a heavy sigh, "We tried everything, and we just keep getting static." He replied regretfully.

"We're going to try again later, but we need to gut some more wires and try and see if there is a radio somewhere in the house that we take the receiver out of. Basically we are going back to the basics, and try to get some sort of a signal." Irvine looked back towards the shoreline than back to Quistis, "So what happened?"

Quistis let out a deep breath and turned to look towards Rinoa's room, "It's…it's nothing. Let's get back inside."

The words Squall shared rang throughout Quistis's thoughts, leaving her with an almost debilitating anxiety that burned in the pit of her stomach as the three returned within the house. She thought of the peculiar look in his storm blue eyes, that shown something hidden; a look that bridged over melancholy and acceptance, but still something not even she could determine.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To Which, We are One**

Rinoa's heart banged against her chest with a violent sorrow as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. With the hurting frustration as her drive, Rinoa had missed the broken shards on her floor, landing her bare right foot on a protruding piece that stuck out from carpet, she sharply inhale.

With a more annoyed wince rather than pained, Rinoa lowered herself to the floor, biting her lower lip as she removed the shard and threw it across the room. She could hear her heart in her ears as she stared at small blood droplets that stained her fingertips. It was in that moment, Rinoa then even realized that tears had already fled from their vacancy as the fell into her hand, mixing with the small crimson stains. A vicious exhaustion swept through her body as the developed lump in her throat released and hitched into a hard sob as Rinoa fell back. With her hands covering her wet eyes, the tears bled from her broken heart. The pain in her back and shoulder had shed no comparison to the pain she felt in her soul.

It wasn't till her senses peaked that Rinoa felt an ominous presence as a devious laughter filled her ears.

"What a pathetic sight." Came the devilish tone of Ultimecia.

Hesitantly, Rinoa pulled her shaken hands down, seeing the witch herself posed at the edge of her bed. An alertness cried out as the vision from the first day she arrived began to unfold before Rinoa as she looked to the figure above. Ultimecia's sinister beauty had exhibited a less decorative form than Rinoa had remembered; the black angel wings were nowhere to be seen, the ornate horns omitted, only displaying her long flowing winter hair that contrasted with her crimson dress. The slit of the dress still exposed down the center of her chest, bring further attention to her ample cleavage and defined abdominal muscles and the tattoos that accentuated her torso, complimented by scantily clad slit that fully exposed her tattooed legs.

With a hype of fear, Rinoa quickly pulled to her feet and began to make her distance, "Stay—"

"Away from you? And don't bother with trying to escape from here," Ultimecia said calmly as she snapped her clawed fingers, resulting in the lock on Rinoa's door turning.

"W-What do you want?" Rinoa asked hesitantly, at a loss of what to do.

"Simply to talk, sit." Ultimecia sweetly commanded as she waved her right hand in a full circle.

With a swift scrape against the floor, the chair from the vanity and forced Rinoa's knees to buckle and fall back into the seat. Rinoa watched with an utter insecurity as Ultimecia leisurely slid off the bed and walked before her. Rinoa took a shied breath as she felt the witch's hand gently run on the side of her cheek, whipping away the fallen tears.

"I don't wish for this to be painful for you, but it was the only way. You have a strong heart, and I kommend you for that, but it will not help." Ultimecia whispered as she waved her hand once more, this time resulting in the chair spinning and almost slamming Rinoa into the edge of the vanity. She slowly walked up behind Rinoa, draping her arms around the raven's shoulders. "How far must I go, to konvince you?"

"You're not going to win—"

"Won't I? When will you realize you are powerless?" Ultimecia mocked with another surreptitious hand movement.

Like a puppeteer pulling on the strings, Rinoa felt a warming sensation in her arms. In only a passing second, they began to move against her will, slowly moving up towards the zipper of her hooded jacket. "W-What are you doing—" she gasped out as she tried to restrain herself.

"Stand up."

It was a twisted game of Simon Says, Rinoa's body followed the commands. As Ultimecia beckoned her closer, the puppet obeyed. Rinoa tried restraining herself as she watched her hands wrap around the back of Ultimecia's slender waist. She looked into Ultimecia's crimson eyes with a seeded hatred.

"Who must die for you to surrender? That irritable brat, Selphie? Zell? Irvine? Squall? Ha wait, I doubt you would miss him, someone who held no real love for you." Ultimecia taunted as she dragged her sharp index finger up Rinoa's throat, smiling at the subtle protest as she brought her lips closer to Rinoa's quivering pinks, "Or maybe," Almost in cue as she pointed her finger upwards, a light rapping came to Rinoa's door.

"_Rin, hey…just seeing if you're alright. I brought something for you to eat."_ Came Quistis's soft voice of concern.

"Or maybe _her."_

Rinoa went wide-eyed, but before her protest, Ultimecia covered Rinoa's mouth and cleared her throat. In a perfect act of prowess, the witch turned back towards the door, "I'll be out in a moment!" she replied cheerfully in Rinoa's voice in a perfect imitation.

Rinoa's heart screamed out in fear as she watched Ultimecia look back towards her with a wicked grin.

Ultimecia slowly removed her hand and grasped Rinoa's chin, pulling her closer to her own lips, "I've grown impatient. If you wish to take my threats lightly, than why don't we raise the stakes?" she said as she lightly ran her tongue across Rinoa's quiver lips.

Once more, Rinoa felt the sensation building in her arms and hands; as much as she tried to fight it, it was futile. Slowly her hands brought to the zipper, and began to pull the small silver piece down.

Ultimecia aided with removing the article as she let out a light laugh, "You have till 3am tonight, to give yourself to me,"

Rinoa felt the burning in her back return as her heart's race quickened. It elevated to an agonizing fire as she remained completely still, her voice restraining the pained cries. _'Quistis, please, help me!'_

"Before the venom in your blood eats you alive with a pain worse than anything you have ever felt before. My generosity will only go so far, give yourself to me and escape your suffering," Ultimecia looked back towards the bedroom door. "and their demise."

In almost perfect synchronization, as a loud crash erupted and the door slammed open with Quistis and Irvine, Ultimecia's body disappeared in a plume of black smoke, its path leading back within the mirror. As the controlled veil lifted from Rinoa, she collapsed to her knees, once more expelling a pained cry as she wrapped her arms around her chest. A paralyzing agony pushed through her shoulder blades as she felt her lungs gasp for air.

Quistis and Irvine were left in astonishment and fear as a blinding aura erupted around Rinoa's body as the entire room began to quake. Before their eyes, they saw the angelic wings tear out from her back, wrapped in a tangled web of violet-crimson vines, struggling to break free of their bonds. In another bright flash, they vanished, leaving the room in a dead silence.

'_You and I are one in the same, Rinoa. Yet the only difference is, is that I will kontinue on as the most powerful sorceress that has ever existed, and you will be but a memory.'_

As the voice left their minds, Rinoa felt the pain vanish from her body as the touch of Quistis pulled her into comfort. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she calmed her breathing, meeting the shared traumatized cerulean eyes of her heart. "S-She said that—that we have till 3am," Rinoa staggered out as she tried calming her breath, "She said she'll k-kill you all i-f I don't s-surrender."

Quistis looked back to Irvine with fear plaguing her expression, which he too shared.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Shifting Waves**

With the expected absence of Squall, the gang sat in the living room, all with a heavy uncertainty flowing through their mind. Quistis held Rinoa closely in her arms in the corner of the couch as Selphie stayed close by. Irvine remained on the staircase anxiously tapping his booted foot as Zell paced back and forth behind the couch biting at the nail on his thumb.

"There just has to be something we can do!" Selphie finally piped up with an exasperated sigh. "It's already noon! We have _some_ time to figure out something, we need to stop sitting on our asses!"

"Selphie, please." Quistis snapped, feeling an instant guilt afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Was there any luck with getting through to Garden?"

"Barely, we could hear faint voices, but the radio is so busted and the signal needs too much juice, it just wasn't enough." Zell replied as he finally took a seat against the walls.

As the rest continued bouncing of their "plan of action", Rinoa found herself in a trance as she watched Quistis's hand gently caress her own. Her heart held a heavy beat of fear and concern with ever stroke of Quistis's touch. With a quieted fret, Rinoa pulled Quistis's arm around her tighter and nuzzled into her neck, "I can't let anything happen to you." She whispered into her ear.

The frightful rhythm of Rinoa's words made Quistis's heart ache, "Nothing will happen to me." She whispered back as she place a small kiss atop Rinoa's forehead.

As many times as Quistis tried to reassure her, Rinoa still couldn't shake the disconcerting thought brewing in the back of her mind. She looked towards the outside, taking in a false sense of security as she marveled at the cloudless day. The Sun's rays looked so inviting as it glistened over the ocean, sparkling like crystals. The waves called to her need of serenity. Rinoa placed a light kiss on Quistis's cheek and pulled away from the couch. "I'm going to just get some fresh air, excuse me." She said softly.

Quistis watched as Rinoa pulled the hood of her jacket over her raven hair and exited the beach house.

"Uh…don't you think we should go with her?" Zell asked as he looked to Quistis and Selphie.

"Just give her a minute…" Quistis replied as she watched Rinoa's path towards the shoreline. "…earlier, a mirror in her room triggered the attack. When we arrived here, do you remember Selphie what Rinoa said about her dream?"

"That the other mirror basically exploded in front of her." Selphie sat on her statement for a moment. "Wait…do you think maybe they have something to do with Ultimecia?"

"It's possible—"

"I didn't want to say anything before, but when we got here, I kept seeing something in the mirror in my room. I forgot 'bout it till now, mostly cause I threw a damn shirt over it." Irvine stated as he stood from the stairwell and adjusted his Stetson. "I thought I was just being crazy though."

"So we should smash them to smithereens?" Selphie exclaimed as she shot out of her seat.

"Please don't run around with a hammer smashing every mirror," Quistis pleaded as she rose from her seat and turned to Irvine, "Bring them all outside, alright?"

"You got it, boss." Irvine replied as he tipped his hat.

With a nod, Quistis made her way out of the beach house, taking in a deep breath of the warm salted air as she felt her body relax in the tender kiss of the sun. Slowly she walked passed the decimated airship, and up to Rinoa. With a gentle greeting, Quistis stood beside, listening to the calls of the ocean as the waves drew and receded in their natural waltz.

Rinoa was lost in the tides; watching the small seashells uncovered by the coursing water than vanishing into the sandy depths. The hypnotic motions set her into an unhopeful debate of the upcoming night. Finally, as her toes met with the chill of the water, she expelled a deep sigh and turned to Quistis.

"I can't shake this feeling that no matter what we try, nothing will work," Rinoa began as she looked deeply in Quistis eyes, almost searching for the resolve. " and it's why I've decided, that I'm just going to give in."

Quistis felt the sudden words trip over one another in her throat, "Rin—"

"You tell me that nothing will happen to you, but you don't know that. She's too powerful. At least if I can bargain with her for you and the others—"

Instead of her words of protest, Quistis pulled Rinoa in, stopping her words with a kiss that sang far beyond passion or devotion. As her thumb ran gently across Rinoa's cheek, she could feel a wet coldness trailing down. Just barely, Quistis pulled away from their kiss as her forehead rested against Rinoa's, "I promised I'd protect you and that I would never leave your side. Through this short amount of time I have spent with you I have never felt more alive. You've shown me a side of myself that I never knew existed because I was too afraid to open up to anyone. You showed me how to be brave, how to have fun, to care, to be hopeful and never run away. Rinoa, I can't let you go against everything you are and let her take you from me…from any of us. We _will_ find away to stop her." Quistis took a deep breath and met Rinoa's eyes once more, building the strength to say her hearts desire, "I-I—"

A melody flooded their eardrums as a warm breeze whispered around their bodies. The harmonious tune was a comforting sound as they turned out to the ocean. It was almost too good to be true, but as they watched the gentle form walk over the water, Rinoa and Quistis exchanged surprised but hopeful eyes.

"Siren?" Quistis asked in disbelief as she watched the guardian gracefully step before them with the harp in hand vanish in to the air like a swarm of fireflies.

"Quistis, Rinoa, it is good to see you are both still safe." Siren expressed as a grateful smile crossed her lips. She turned to Rinoa, gently bringing a soothing touch under her chin as she looked into Rinoa's eyes. "Seems I have arrived in time." She said inwardly as she withdrew her hand.

"Siren, how…or why are you here?" Rinoa asked as she looked amongst the beautiful creature before her.

"Ultimecia's return isn't strictly known to you all. It has cause a ripple in the fabrics of time. It was though, anticipated. As before, the battle will keep myself and the other Guardians from aiding you, but it does not mean you are at a complete loss. It is why I am here. The calls of the ocean reached my ears and the fate of our existence once more rests on your shoulders. Though a heavy burden to bare, you have the support of every living creature and soul on this planet. I offer you a release of the spell that has bound you all from using magic…but…" Siren looked to Rinoa once more, "…I cannot lift the curse that has been put in you. Even as a god, I cannot lift the powerful spell that has bound you. Guardians have a boundary they must not cross with the Sorceress. It's why we couldn't be there during the initial confrontation. The strength to break the bonds is within you Rinoa."

"I'm just so scared. It feels like my soul is burning, constricted by darkness. I can barely even think half the time." Rinoa looked down to her hands, "I just don't think I have that strength. Ever since I inherited these powers, I've been constantly terrified of myself."

Siren gently placed her hands on Rinoa's shoulders, "It isn't unnatural to be afraid of a strength within you. To not know what you are capable of if you completely break all the walls you have built to ensure control and security. Why do you think Ultimecia had chosen a cursed poison? Since she first encountered you, she knew your fears, all of your fears. The venom in your veins feeds of the depths of your fears. It pulls you to the verge of death. Steals any ounce of happiness that you may gain. Brings all your life force and energy down till you have reached the cliff of your despair and hopelessness. The only cure you have is to face your deepest fear. You're stronger than that. We all know it from fighting by your side."

Siren's words reached Rinoa's heart, but only drew it back to what Quistis had said before, as a small glimmer of light flickered within. Rinoa lightly grasped Siren's hands, "Thank you." she whispered than turned to Quistis. "Both of you."

As Siren pulled her hands back, she looked between the two women and smiled, "I see what _he_ meant." She whispered inwardly.

It was then as the two women both exchanged curious looks, joyous shouts erupted behind them.

"SIREN?" Zell shouted out in surprise.

The three left the shoreline and made their way back towards the beach house. Selphie practically fell over her own feet as she ran up to the guardian with a bright smile.

"Wha—how—why? I don't care!" Selphie exclaimed as she bowed her head in greeting.

With a light laugh, Siren returned the smile, "It's good to see you too Selphie." She turned to the cowboy and martial artist and nodded her head. Soon found her smile falter as she looked passed them to the ground to the four mirrors gleaming in the sunlight. "So those are the relics she choose?"

The entire group looked towards the mirrors, it was Irvine first who walked up to them and knelt before the one from his room, "So they do have a significance, huh? We couldn't get into Squall's room, both spiky and I tried kicking the door down but it wouldn't budge." Irvine looked back to Rinoa, "To be honest, after what Quistis and I saw, I don't think even touching yours will do much…"

"You're right with that assumption, Irvine. These mirrors, from the moment you each looked into them, they cursed you all with heightened 'Silence' spell that has rendered your para-magic useless." Siren held out her hands, the glittering lights formed once more within her hands as the emerald harp appeared. The golden wings that flowed down her side fluttered slightly as she traced her fingers across the strings. As the melody continued, a gold aura spiraled around her, creating a large bright ring in the sand around herself than encompassed the mirrors. "Step back."

Quistis wrapped her arms around Rinoa and they and the others followed Siren's instructions. The guardian's sonata flooded their ears and hearts as they watched aura grow. A wave of relief began to rise as they watched the mirrors quake in the sand and the glass surface begin to crack. As the melody peaked, a dark light erupted from the mirrors as a high-pitch screech rose. With one last strum against the strings, the glass turned black as each mirror shattered with a white orbs. The spheres of light guided themselves towards their respective owners, breaking the spell that bound them. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell all felt a curious pressure rise from their shoulders as the white lights faded and the aura dimmed.

It was then Siren felt a faint weakness overcome her as she dropped to one knee, steadying herself as the emerald harp vanished once more.

"Siren, are you alright?" Rinoa asked as she swiftly moved to her side, sharing the same concern as the others.

"I'll be fine, breaking the spell has only exhausted me, do not worry." Siren replied softly as she stood with Rinoa's aid.

"Thank you, so much!" Selphie exclaimed in a joyous manner as she jumped in the air in excitement.

"I am only doing what fate has asked of me. My role in this is as important as your own, all of you. Think not that this was pure chance, as you all have realized from before," Siren gently brushed Rinoa's cheek than looked to Quistis, "You all are following in your destiny."

_'Ha ha ha, what sweet words shared by such a weak kreature! No matter how much hope you think you may have, it will prove futile in the end!'_

The veil fell across Rinoa's body as the pain reunited with her thoughts. In a moment of light, the sinister words of Ultimecia clouded Rinoa as she fell to her knees in a disorienting darkness.

"Rin—" Quistis's cry was cut as she as Siren held her hand before her in a protective manner.

"Ultimecia, you will soon realize your own weakness is in your pride." Siren said as she took a deep breath.

They all watched as the cries from Rinoa ceased and slowly she rose from the sand. In that moment, as the hands of time passed them, they all looked in terror as the tainted eyes of Rinoa gleamed like the sun as a wicked smile crossed her pale pink lips.

"And it is your own foolish gallantry that will lead you to your own demise."

The voice that came from Rinoa's mouth was not her own; laced with the twisted sinister accent of the witch, they all gasped in terror. With the simply blink of an eye, before either could react, a flash of electrified spiral around Rinoa's entranced body. The wave coiled up to her outstretched hand, forming into a dark orb no larger than a marble at the tip of her index finger.

"Rinoa, snap out of it—"

As if the orb grabbed the rate of time to a slow crawl as it tore through the air, the sound of every heartbeat rang in their ears. With a smile of forgiveness, Siren closed her weary eyes as a strange warmth passed through her chest. Her body was caught by the arms of Irvine as the cries around her seemed more distant while she gazed upon the clear blue sky, listening to the called of the mother ocean.

"And in the end, it shall only be me."

Ultimecia's words left Rinoa as her body collapsed to the ground in tears, leaving her well aware of the atrocity that was committed by her own hands.

Quistis watched as Siren reached out to the heavens above, feeling her feet shackled to the ground as her mind and body was paralyzed in fear. She watched as the tears flowed from Selphie's emerald eyes, crying out to the most powerful healing spell as the faint blue light from her aura proved useless on the guardians body.

In one last teardrop, they all watched as Siren's body flooded with a golden aura, "I was ready for this moment the minute I was told what was to come." She whispered as her body slowly evaporated into the small glittering fireflies as they drifted away in the wind.

The cries that flowed from Rinoa's throat left her in a broken state as her mind continuous replayed the passing moment. Her body writhed with a self-hatred as she further buried her eyes into her hand.

Cautiously, Quistis knelt to Rinoa's side, unsure of what to say, "Rinoa…I—"

"Get away from me." Rinoa commanded as she shuttered at Quistis's touch, quickly pulling herself to her feet, unable to look at anyone around her. Even the lingering sting in her back and shoulder held no bearing to the writhing pain that swam through her heart as it shattered.

As the heavy atmosphere fell around them like a rainstorm, Quistis took a deep breath as she swiftly turned Rinoa around into her arms. Every protest of weakened pushes and attempts to pull away, Quistis held tight, never once letting her embrace falter as the sobs soon were stifled in her shoulder.

"I-I—"Rinoa gasped out as she felt her knees weaken, succumbing to the exhaustion in her body as she and Quistis both collapsed to the ground. The tears flowed like the waterfall as she lost every ounce of courage that had been built.

Not one word could be shared to lessen the pain they all felt inside. The wall of hope that was created had been demolished in only one passing moment. With the hands of time drawing closer to their unknown fate, each sat in silence as the waves of the ocean crashed to the shoreline. Its song only flowed through their hearts with a heavy sadness as the sun passed through the sky; giving off a misleading warmth as it shone down upon them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Reflections**

Hours had trickled away unnoticed as Rinoa sat on her bed; her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat in a shield position on the mattress. She felt numb, lifeless, almost as the constant drone of her toxic injuries pulsated throughout her being. Her thoughts found their way of painful remnants of memories passed. _'How did I get here?'_ Rinoa's heart pleaded as images of her childhood ran through her mind.

The first memory held a prominent ache that had never left her heartbeat. Rinoa never lost the scent of her mother, even with the passing years since her life was stolen by the ill-fated accident. The universe had proven that only in one moment, a flicker of a second, that life could take a drastic turn. Though a natural course that comes with life, death had never left any moment for preparation. Julia Heartilly's death created the known rift between Rinoa and the man she once was proud to call her father. Her absence was like a crack in the earth's surface as it drew its jagged line. Rinoa's once fond memories were polluted like the atmosphere of Ethsar, traced with a putrescence of endless nights of screams and shouts between herself and General Caraway. Every moment she tried to pull of the beautiful smile of her mother was like running through a rose bush, every gorgeous crimson flower armored by the painful spikes that kept her out of reach. Rinoa knew it was something her mother would have never wanted; Julia would have only wished that the bond between her beloved daughter and husband remained strong, that her family would have kept going, but it only fell apart. Rinoa remembered the night of her "Sweet Sixteen", at a quieted dinner she had whispered her wish before she blew out her candles, _"I wish mom would come back."_ The words flowed into Fury's already intoxicate ears, and with a hard slam of his fists against their dinning table, he left Rinoa alone with the small rise of smoke and her tears.

As hard as she tried to fight off the constricting lump in her throat, it only caused a debilitating ache to escape from her breath. Her mind cycled to the bittersweet memories of Squall Leonhart; the moment they met, the dance they shared, the nights in each other's arms, but now the ringing of his harsh words of how none of it meant anything. She remembered the kiss they shared on Balamb's balcony, with the second shooting star they shared together, even the smile he portrayed, she recalled the still hidden look of sadness in his eyes. _'You're not worth it.'_ Her thoughts beckoned in a callous way, '_You're weak and you'll only bring more pain.'_ Rinoa further buried her head as another hard sob crept from her lips. Her heart brought her back to Quistis, and Ultimecia's threat. "S-Someone help." She whispered inwardly as the memories came like a breech in a dam. Every foolish mistake she had ever made that put the lives of everyone around her in danger. The Sorceress's Parade, her childish hopes of proving that she was strong in Galbadia Garden when she was _cursed_ with these powers, the millions of lives lost as the Lunar Tear fell from the heavens, all because of her. _'I should have been left out there.'_ Her thoughts were once more plagued with doubt, '_You left everyone behind in Timber, you abandoned them, and for what? To follow your childish adventure.'_

Rinoa's body uncontrollably quaked as the tears streamed; her heart begged her mind to stop as she felt every ounce of energy drain. "I just want it to stop."

She could still feel Ultimecia inside of her, as once more, the vivid image of Siren's fall crippled her breathing. Every passing second, Rinoa helplessly watched as her body was perverted, and only in a single moment, the life from Siren vanished. _'Could I have even stopped it?' _she questioned. '_Like you even have that strength.'_ Before the final breath of Siren left her body, Rinoa remembered the look Siren gave her, as if the guardian had looked passed the possession, into Rinoa's soul to tell her everything would be absolved. _'But how can I believe that? I should have been stronger!'_

Like a runaway train, her thoughts collided with a slideshow of every moment, every second, every touch, kiss, gaze, smell, movement, and words she shared with Quistis. Her heart twisted with the fear of what may happen. Would Ultimecia once more use her own body against her to take Quistis's life? To steal away the glistening light that sparkled from the cerulean eyes that she _loved._ '_It will be your fault, because…because you love her. Everyone you have loved leaves you and it won't be any different now. This isn't a fairytale.'_

"Shut up!" Rinoa screamed out as she clasped her temples, slamming herself back against the headboard in an exhausting frustration as the tears further stained her cheeks.

As her hands fell to the side, she felt a cold stiffness under her hand, and as Rinoa looked down, she saw a broken shard from the hand mirror. Slowly she lifted the piece and held it up, looking into the small reflection she stared into the stranger within. Her stomach turned as she looked into her polluted eyes, "This isn't me anymore…" Rinoa whispered helplessly.

With another passing thought of melancholy, slowly Rinoa brought the fragment to her wrist, lightly trailing it across her soft flesh, '_I'm too scared. I'm too weak.'_ Her thoughts weakly said as the glass pulled a small droplet.

It was in that moment, Rinoa bedroom door quietly opened, and she was met with a petrified emerald gaze. "R-Rin, w-what are you doing?" Selphie gasped out as she closed the door behind her and swiftly moved to Rinoa's side as the reality set in. Without thinking, Selphie grabbed the glass from Rinoa's shaking hand as she felt her heart twist.

"P-Please, I can't do this—" Rinoa was cut off with a sudden sting across her cheek as she looked to Selphie in astonishment.

"So you're just going to give up? Is that it? After everything WE'VE been through? I get it that you're scared Rinoa. We all are! But we haven't given up hope! When I lost my Garden, from the missile attack and five of my friends died, who told me not to give up but to keep going? You!" Selphie's throat began to constrict with sorrow as she continue, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes as she slammed her fist down on the mattress, "I know you don't believe it now, but you DID bring happiness to Squall, I don't know why he said any of that to you, but YOU broke through to him when none of us could. But now look, you have Quistis, someone who was even more closed off to the world and afraid to love, and you brought that out in her. You have always been a column in our fucked up group of friends that have showed us a better light! Now you're just trying to throw that away? Well fuck you, I get that what that bitch did with you caused you to doubt yourself, and was beyond traumatizing, but you need to pull yourself together. This isn't you Rinoa, and I know my best friend is in their somewhere, the girl from the moment I met her, I knew that she would be by my side, wouldn't leave me in the darkness and wouldn't abandon me when things seemed impossible. We faced Ultimecia before, and we are doing it again, but I can't do this without you, I need you Rinoa, you give me the strength I need. I may love Irvine to death, but that man still crumbles under pressure. So will you stay by my side? Or will you run away?"

Rinoa looked down at Selphie's outstretched hand, a simple yet powerful gesture that was the final touch to the moving words that tore through the darkness within her and allowed the light to flourish. It was a side that very seldom had seen of the brunette, the side of her personality that was never to be reckoned with. Rinoa out-stretched her hand, grasping Selphies' with a renewed vow to herself and the others that she wouldn't give up.

Selphie aided Rinoa from the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace, and as she pulled away, the dark spot in her own heart had began to fade as she looked into Rinoa's eyes with amazement.

For the first time, Selphie truly felt there was a hope, as she looked into the still tainted eyes before her, for a split second, the colors faded. It was enough to show that they had a chance, and they would make it through the night. She then lead Rinoa out of the bedroom with their fingers still interlocked as they made their way down the hall. At the top of the stairs, Selphie stopped and turned back to Rinoa, "Look, no one blames you for what happened to Siren. She gave her life and with that gave us a fighting chance. It was something that was out of our control, alright?"

Rinoa slowly nodded in reply as she pushed herself to believe that it wasn't her doing. She soon found her eyes drift passed Selphie and out towards the glass wall, where she saw Quistis standing in the fading light of the sun, her body enveloped by the pink and orange hues as she gazed out into the ocean.

"It's okay, get out there, she's pretty worried about you." Selphie replied softly with a smile.

Rinoa nodded once more and began to make her way down the stairs, feeling a slight apprehension as she drew closer to the front door. As she exited the house, she never once felt speechless around Quistis, until now. With her arms wrapped around her chest, she stood beside the blonde and shared the gaze out into the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Quistis said tenderly as she held her stare, watching the tides perform their dance under the sunset.

Rinoa couldn't help but feel a pang of conscious as she turned. The way the light bathed Quistis made her heart flutter. "Quistis, I-I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" She replied as her eyes still remained transfixed on the tamed waves.

"Would you please look at me?" Rinoa begged quietly as she took a small step forward.

Quistis took a deep breath as her eyes trailed up to the sky, as if Hyne himself had poured paint across the sky with the warmest mixtures that blended in a heavenly symphony of perfection. "There was a moment back on the beach I thought I had lost you. That Ultimecia had already won. Even from that, it was a small moment that I remembered why I was always afraid to let people in. If you let someone in, they will always let you down…"

Rinoa could feel a pain in her heart she had never experienced before. An inner beat that lied behind the prominent pulsations with a dreading pain. "Quistis—please—"

"But then I remember something else." Quistis pulled her sight from the heavens and met Rinoa's eyes, seeing the scared tears as they glistened in dusk's light, "I remembered the one who showed me it was okay to let people in," Quistis gently caught the tear before it fell from its ledge, "the one that only for a moment I had lost." gently she cupped Rinoa's cheeks and gazed into her eyes with the same wonder she held with the heavens, "That fear made me realize something else…something that I had already been afraid to admit…"

Slowly Quistis brought her lips closer to Rinoa's quivering bottom pink, and it was in that moment they both could feel their hearts fall into their synchronization. As Quistis's lips just barely touched, she slowly closed her eyes, letting the warmth of Rinoa's unsteady breath send her mind, body, and soul into the same whirlwind from when they first kissed. "I love you, Rinoa."

"I love you too." Rinoa breathed out as she closed the small space between them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: O'Children**

"_All the world's a stage,_

_And all the men and women merely players,_

_They have their exits and entrances…"_

The sun had long fallen behind the horizon, its rays lost to the blanketed glittering blackness of the heavens. Every star speckled in an array of wonder as they sang their silent reverie. The full moon had only taken its first steps amongst the stage as its light drifted across the ocean, glistening over the tired waves that hummed in the atmosphere of the island's daunting midnight hour. The grains of sand that fell through time's glass filled every heart of each as they choose their sanctuary to await their fate.

In most, the final hours before battle one would think to choose preparation. Drawing out plans of attack, checking equipment, or expelling a speech that would move the hearts of all that would step foot on the battlefield. In their final moments before battle, no plans were draw, no equipment begged inquiry, and no speech was written out to fill their hearts with courage. No uniform was primed. No blade was sharpened, nor barrel was cleaned. No boot was laced with a thick cord to ensure a tight fit. No heart beat with the hunger or fear of bloodshed. The prelude to their battle was not full of commands, or hype.

It was only five friends who came to a secluded beach house to escape the trials of their lives. In their bathing suits, they laid next to each other in a line on their beach towels as they marveled at the sky above. Counting the shooting stars that trailed above as they shared their fondest memories of one another since they had met, and since they had reunited in the academy that had given them a place called 'home'. Fate had blessed them with the bonds of friendship, love, and loyalty that transcended through the fabrics of time. Like the links of a chain, each heart felt one another in a calming pace.

In the eyes of each, they redefined bravery, going against odds that would have crippled the weakened soul of anyone who had never known what family was. Even the simply word of family had reached a new meaning, not of something of blood, nor obligation, but treading through the fires of Hell to take care of the people you hold dear. No matter their flaws, their mistakes, fears, pride, doubts, needs or wants. They knew that in their imperfections, lied the foundation to their absolute, to their unbreakable love. They all played their roles that even in their reflections towards each other, they were the only once would could crack the surface and see the soul that lied underneath:

The Perfectionist, who hid behind her glasses because she needed the layer of false protection from the world she was always afraid to make mistakes in.

The Over-Zealous Sprite, who's jovial personality and want to please all around her only lead to most thinking she was nothing but a ditz with a façade.

The Rebellious Princess, who fled her father's shadow to prove her worth, though only longed for the family she once had and find the courage within.

The Cowboy, whose strong appearance and slick tongue only masked the fear he had of people relying on him and forever being alone.

The Martial Artist, whose pride and valor even proved to be a front for his need of respect and self-worth.

Even in absence, The Commander, who from his isolation proved his fear of fate taking the wheel of his life and giving him no other choice but to sit back and enjoy the ride.

In their flaws, they found the stalwart shoulder they could lean on, the shoulder that didn't look at their exteriors and place judgment, but left the enticing warmth for them to rest. It was something that even a family bound by blood has failed to share with one another.

Their thoughts did drift as the earth pranced in its orbit as the production crawled passed their sight. Through the tears and heartache, each wondered if Fate was to blame, or to share their deepest gratitude. Even the sleepless nights or the daylight hours that filled with uncertainty of if the next turn of Time's hand will curse them with a further hardship than before. At the ages of four to five, they had all knew what Death's grip felt like. Only as children, none could remember the touch of their mother, or the strength of their father. They all shared a childhood of absence, nights spent alone wishing they had their parents there to sing them the gentle lullaby and tell them the dark was nothing to be afraid of, but they never came. Though, in that absence, it was the thread through the need that began their bond, and for that, Fate was viewed in a different light.

As others blamed Fate and Death, the judges of their auditions through life, as the bane of their existence, they stepped forth with their chins held high. Now, still only in the wake of adulthood, they once more face the single spectator that sits in the audience of their final performance.

With the draw of the velvet curtain, they all took their stand, and as they looked upon the stage, each laid their eyes on the missing cast member of their final fantasy who walked into the spotlight of the full moon that now glistened with a crimson veil. His blade held sturdy in his hand, the once metallic blue blended with the moon's blood as it gleamed a bright violet. The atmosphere grew with an unknown intensity as the breeze ceased around them and they fell in line before Squall.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Someone Like You**

The atmosphere shifted in its unseen weight as their eardrums met the foreshadowing slow beat of wings. Each took the apprehensive breath as their eyes trailed above to the silhouette that lowered from the crimson light of the orb high above. As Rinoa soon felt the pain resounding between her blades, she felt the hand of Quistis interlock their fingers as their rapid pulses met at the tips.

In the form they had known from before, Ultimecia's clawed feet touched the sand with a vile grace as her midnight wings breached their span. It was in that moment, that Squall took a step back from the rest and turned. Lionheart held at his side as he knelt before his mistress, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss as the witch herself locked eyes with Rinoa in a devilish grin.

As the group lost their words amongst the passing wind, they all felt a seed far deeper than betrayal. Zell and Irvine both clenched their jaws to almost the point of shattering their teeth as the rest watched with bile turning in their throats, laced with an utter sense of fear.

"Well here we are," Ultimecia said as she beckoned her knight erect, "together at last. Rinoa, have you made your decision?"

Her heart pulsated louder in her ears with the call of her name, "You will never achieve your goal." Rinoa retorted with a strong voice as she kept her gaze on the abomination before her.

"What's this? Has a sense of courage reached your heart? When it was only hours ago you held a blade to your wrist, ready to end it all? That small bittersweet droplet was enough to show that you have no will to even live. Yet here you are, hands locked with a lesser form, standing up to _me_?" Ultimecia let out a maniacal laughter.

"You fail to realize something, and it is only something we can't place blame, but Rinoa has the strength to stop you, we all do and we will—"

"Spare me the speech, for you kursed infidels have too failed to realize something," Ultimecia's stroked the back of Squall's chestnut locks than looked directly to Rinoa, "this is but a game to me, and you are all my pawns."

The final purse of Ultimecia's lips reached Rinoa's ears as she was blindsided with the full capacity of the venom, sending her to the ground as not even a whimper could break through the wall of excruciating pain. Even the touch of Quistis wasn't enough to bring her back from the darkness that had slipped into her vision.

"God damnit Squall! Why are you doing this?" Selphie screamed out as she took a step back, and with a deep breath she pulled her strongest Protects and Shells, casting over each with a flicker of blues and pinks.

"Squall, snap out of it, you don't want to do this!" Zell shouted as he readied his defense.

With a snap of Ultimecia's fingers, Squall outstretched his blade towards them. Quistis held her arms tightly around Rinoa as she stared in disbelief, but as a blur flew passed her vision, her heart skipped a beat, "Zell, no!"

His body cut through the air effortlessly as Zell charged at Squall, "You son of a bitch!" He shouted as his fist flew.

With little effort, the commander dodged ever hit and kick, in almost a toying manner Squall simply stepped away and ducked the martial artist's attack.

In a blinding beam, Selphie and Irvine took the opening as both threw their strongest Flare spells at Ultimecia. Continuing the onslaught one after another. Though, the witch only deflected every ball of fire, she kept the game of cat and mouse going as she begged for more.

The distraction was enough for the pain to subside, within Rinoa as she unsteadily rose from the sand with Quistis's aid. "W-What are we going to do?" her voice weakly asked.

With a smirk of her red lips, Ultimecia flicked both hands before her. It was an unseen wall of energy that soon found its force colliding with Selphie and Irvine's body. As the air fled their lungs, the found themselves in a violent slide backwards, both their momentum dying in a distance passed Rinoa and Quistis. In a heavy kick, Zell found himself in the same motion as he too was deflected with ease. The three found themselves soon rendered in an exhausted state as they staggered to their feet with heavy breaths.

Ultimecia looked back to Rinoa as Squall stood by her side, "This is your last chance." She growled out as she held her clawed hand out as a small red flickering orb appeared. "Save their lives with your own, surrender to—"

The movement itself was executed in such a sound method, it was barely seen to the naked eye. The swift pivot in the sand was fluid like water, a graceful moment that stole Ultimecia's final proposition it left everyone in a speechless state. In the dead center of her cleavage, rested a flawless precision. In a deep penetration as the tip exited through her back, lied the glistening blade as her putrid gold eyes met the stormy blue eyes of Squall as he pushed Lionheart deeper.

Time froze in the atmosphere as they all watched Squall retract the blade as crimson liquid began to flow from Ultimecia's chest. With their mouths agape, they watched in awe as the witched staggered back with her clawed fingers pressing over the clean incision. In an unsteady movement, she dropped to one knee as her hand filled with her cold blood; its thickness dripping down the back of her hand as her black wings draped her side

"You thirst for conquest blinding you, distracted you from the path of your own destruction." Squall growled out as he pointed the tip down towards Ultimecia. "A vision came to me while I wandered in that deranged time compressed world, that endless wasteland of your lust and greed. With the simple grasp from an angel's feather, I lost what I thought destiny had given me, I saw that it was never my heart that was meant for Rinoa's own…"

A new beat panged in both Quistis and Rinoa as they watched before them, letting Squall's words flow deep into their souls.

"…As the pieces came together, I came to acceptance and knew the only way I could ensure that my promise always held, that I would do everything I could to protect her and ensure that her and her true knight would NEVER be destroyed by you! I pushed myself away, and as much as it hurt, I knew that it meant you would never torment this time, or any other's ever again."

Like a tidal wave, every memory, every moment, every sign came together. His distance, the cold words, his absence, the strange behavior.

_'It why he didn't fight back.' _Quistis's mind whispered in amazement._ 'That's why he had that look in his eyes.'_

'_Is that what Siren meant by __**he**__?' _Rinoa asked as she felt a strange mend in her heart, than turned to look towards Quistis, _'My true Knight…was this really fate, my love for her?_' More than ever, Rinoa could feel Quistis's heart as she held tighter, feeling that everything she shared with Quistis felt more right and fitting than she ever felt before. As the mixture of emotions burned deep in her heart, she knew Squall's words were true.

"This is my family; the only people who I have ever come to have the grace of knowing. The who believed in me when I felt weak, stood by me when I was scared, and never turned their back on me after all I put them through! Though I ask for their forgiveness, I shall never grant you that same mercy!" Squall's voice boomed as furious tears welled up in his eyes, "This ends here." He growled out through his teeth.

Ultimecia looked down at the blood that pooled in her hand as it glistened in the light on the moon. With a building laugh deep from her throat she watched as Squall brought Lionheart high above. _"_For you_."_

"_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."**_

Once more, time begged a bittersweet savor of the moment as Squall found his grip on Lionheart's hilt weakened. The praised weapon became heavy as it fell from his fingertips behind him. His chest felt warm, as he felt his knees become feeble. He could hear his family screaming out his same behind him, but they seemed so far away.

"_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."**_

__Rinoa felt her heart and air stolen from her as they watched in terror at the surreal moment unfold before them. She could feel Quistis holding her back as they all attempted the restraint. It wasn't even an effort she could cease as the tears came from her eyes in a new height of sorrow.

_**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over."**___

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

__

Squall looked slowly looked down to his chest, seeing the bloodstains steadily appear on his while shirt. The links of his necklace feel free as he trailed his eyes down the foreign objects imbedded in his chest. Ultimecia's sharpened fingertips pierced right through the heavy beat of the heart he always had been afraid to listen to until now. He could feel her breath over his own as Squall grasped Ultimecia's coldblooded wrists and stared into her vile eyes, seeing the wound on her chest slowly regenerate and vanish without a mark. He could his rhythm fading in the depths of his ears as he clenched his jaw. There was no fear, no begging, and no tears; not a single word as he stared into the eyes of the witch who held his life on a thin line. Images of Rinoa began to replay in his mind as no regret laced his fading heart.  
_**  
"You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised**_

_**In a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

He though of his reuniting with his family. How he wished he had longer to help Selphie with future festivals, how he promised to teach Zell how to use his gunblade, to give in to Irvine's constant badgering of have a guy's night out, to finally express to Quistis how much he learned from her and respected her, and most of all, to tell Rinoa that the time they spent together, though he knew it wasn't for long, it was the greatest days of his life. Every waking moment he knew what it meant to be truly happy. At least now, as a light began to appear before his eyes, he knew Rinoa would be safe, and protected.  
_**  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over."**_

Ultimecia effortlessly raised the commander into the air, almost in a proud display at her strength as she looked back to the distraught group behind him. Once more, she broke into a deep laugh, mocking the evident pain that they all shared as Squall's blood trickled to the sand. "Did you really think I didn't know what you were up to?" She asked in an amused manner as she strengthened her grip, "Did you think I was so blind to see? You summoning Siren? Your still evident love for that pathetic excuse for a sorceress? You're a foolish waste."_****_

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

"Am I?" Squall asked as iron lathered his taste buds as he stifled the suffocating liquid that built up in his throat.

_**"Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

Ultimecia narrowed her eyes at the fading insect in her grasp.

_**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
**_

Squall took in the last of his strength, "This was never my story. I've been ready for this moment, and your blindness has lead you to see passed the bigger picture…that now you hold no power over Griever, _or Rinoa_." He said as he closed his eyes, welcoming his fate in his final breath of the salted air.

As the final bit of life left his pale lips, Ultimecia found her in a state of shock as she looked back towards Rinoa. "N-NO!" She growled out as she tossed Squall's body to the ground.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Chapter 17: Blood on the Moon  
**

Rinoa watched through her teary eyes as Squall's body soon fell lifeless to the sand. In that moment as Ultimecia erupted in a violent rage, she felt a cleansing sensation washed through her body as a white aura erupted around her.

"Rin—" Quistis called out as she shielded her eyes from the brilliant light.

Ultimecia clenched her fists, her nails digging into her flesh as a dark aura emitted around each as she pulled her rage. Without hesitation she flicked her hands out before her, sending out a powerful energy beam.

In the forgotten strength, Rinoa felt a rebirth within as she fell to her knees, and as time slowed around her, she saw the light. As the beam met the palm of her hand in a warm grasp, the white angelic wings appeared from her back, breaking free of the wicked crimson vines in a heavenly display as they expanded outward in their aura.

'_S-Squall gave his life for the cure?' _Quistis mind beckoned as she watched in astonishment. _'Griever couldn't exist without him…'_

Rinoa slowly stood, looking in to her hand as the dark light faded out of existence. She could feel a powerful energy surging within as she brought her sight back to Ultimecia. Without a word or hesitation in her heart, her wings pushed her forward, her feet skimming the sand as she collided with the witch herself.

Like an airship tearing through the clouds, the two went into a spiral across the ocean's water. Ultimecia breaking free as she moved backwards, throwing out blasts after blasts as Rinoa dodged each with grace.

Her fingertips trailed along the water as a blue glow trailed, in with a deep breath, Rinoa pulled the energy from the ocean, sending a freezing wave at Ultimecia. In a powerful beat of her wings, Rinoa dove through the wall of water.

Their hands interlocked as they spiraled over the sea, the water parting around them with the sheer speed their flight. In swift upward pull they shot into the heavens, both breaking apart right in front of the crimson moon. As Ultimecia snarled, feigning no exhaustion, Rinoa found herself trying to catch her breath as she stared the witch down. Droplets of sweat trickled down the side of her brow as she took a deep breath of the ocean's aroma.

"Do you honestly think that you'll be able to stop me? I am life itself, I am time, I am forever!" Ultimecia cried out with a high cackle. "I will show you a pain—"

Rinoa watched as Ultimecia vanished before in a cloud of black smoke, and as she turn to look behind her, she found the gleaming yellow eyes.

"—that you have never felt before." Ultimecia hissed as she dug her nails into Rinoa's sides.

The pain was excruciating as Rinoa let out a bloodcurdling scream. "S-Stop it, p-please!" she grasped onto Ultimecia's wrists, feebly trying to pry from the deadly grip. As if the witch held her lungs, Rinoa found herself feverishly gasping for air as she heard the distant cries from the beach. She looked down to see the vile hands radiate with a darkened green aura.

"Did you not think I wouldn't have any other methods stored for you?" Ultimecia growled as she tightened her grip, letting a devilish grin cross her lips as she saw the putrid white wings begin to fade, "Surrender now!"

The harder Rinoa struggled the tighter Ultimecia gripped. Her nails dug deep into the soft flesh to her ribcage, crushing the bones within. She could feel the Pain spell pulsated through her body as felt the paralysis sinking in as the wings on her back completely fade, _'H-Help m-me—'_

Ultimecia found herself being thrown back by a bright blue flash as her grip was released. As she shook off the disorientation, she glared down towards the beach, seeing Quistis's eyes glowing a brilliant royal blue.

It was once more another heart-wrenching moment as Quistis saw Rinoa's body falling from the sky. "No! Rinoa!" she screamed out as she charged into the water, "Selphie, Irvine! Distract her!" She commanded before diving into the freezing sea.

Both lovers nodded as they casted Aura, producing a golden glow. With a synchronized step back they produced bright orbs of pulsating flames, hurling them in the air over and over at Ultimecia. Selphie charged her limit break, calling upon a series of Ultimas; she launched the blackish-emerald orb into the night sky. As it collided with Ultimecia's shield, the sky lit up like a display of fireworks.

"Rinoa!" Quistis cried out as she charged through the waves, diving and blindly searching in the murky depths of the ocean. It wasn't until the fifth plunder; she strained her eyes in the burning salt water, seeing a fading white light only a few feet before her. With all her might, she kicked through the water, finally grasping Rinoa's body and pulled her to the surface. With a strong grip right under her arms, Quistis pulled them back to the shore, thankfully hearing the gasps and coughs for air as they collapsed on the beach.

Zell quickly aided as he pulled them further into the sand, checking both over and casting his only Cure on Rinoa. His eyes trailed down to her heaving chest, seeing the darkened contusions. "Shit, Quistis."

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the broken ribs as she further gasped for air. She felt Quistis taking her hand as she clutched at her side and unsteadily rolled to her knees.

With a shaken hand, Quistis called her Esuna spell and directed it to Rinoa's sides. Her hand felt the warmth as a light blue glow emitted, but as she focused her energy, she saw the Pain spell was still well into effect. "C-Can you move?"

"Guys watch out—"

A spray of potent Flares rained down on the beach, in a split second moment, Quistis put herself in the way of the blast. She felt her muscles burning as she armored over Rinoa with both hands clutched into the sand. Quistis expressed a weakened smile, "I p-promised you-I-I'd p-protect you—" she winced out.

Rinoa reached up, gently caressing Quistis's cheek, before both aided each other in staggering to their feet. They looked to see Irvine supporting Selphie and Zell limping back towards them after being thrown across the beach.

In that moment, with her insidious laughter, Ultimecia held her hand high above, charging another onslaught of spells.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Irvine shouted out as he steadied Selphie's wavering body, "We ain't got any more spells, we're sitting ducks out here!"

Quistis held tightly around Rinoa's shoulders, they were all exhausted with a dark veil slowly covering their hope. They watched in anticipation as three red orbs circled around Ultimecia's outreached hand, listening to her mockery as they spun faster and faster, leading disorienting trails of light. Rinoa could feel her heart rate quickening as her senses drew to immense dread.

"Look out—" Quistis called out as she watched their orbit cease.

"Let's end this game." Ultimecia whispered, watching as the first orb fired, almost unseen as the crimson orb cut through the sound barrier with a loud crash, slamming right into Zell's chest as he flew across the beach like effortlessly into the glass wall of the house, it completely shattering with a sound like thunder.

"Stop it!" Rinoa screamed out as she saw the second orb shoot passed her, sending Selphie unconscious into the ground.

"You fuckin—" Irvine too found himself hurdling into a tree as the third orb slammed with a neck breaking force.

Ultimecia produced a smaller red orb; the light danced wildly around her body, "As I promised Rinoa, her blood will be on your hands."

Quistis's took a protective stance in front of Rinoa, hearing her pleads of fleeing she took a staggered breath as she searched for the strength within. In a flutter of her eyes, they gleamed a brilliant blue as she casted Mighty Guard, producing a large blue shield as she used every ounce of her being.

"Please, please Quistis d-don't!" Rinoa begged as she watched the witch above readying her attack as the orb stopped its waltz directly above.

"Kursed wretched!" Ultimecia screamed as she tossed the small ball of light towards the beach.

Quistis readied herself as she reached back to interlock her fingers with Rinoa. She watched as the ball drew closer, and took in a deep breath, waiting in anticipation.

With a bright flash and an earsplitting clash that mimicked the power of thunder, Quistis held her hand out as the ball barreled against the shield. Its power was uncanny as she saw the spell beginning to shatter like glass. In a final push, the orb crashed through the shield.

It was almost a heated warmth that slammed into her chest, knocking the wind right out of her as her grip loosened. The collision back to the sand felt as if it was actually the ground was thrown up against her spine as she found herself staring to the stars above. It was disconnection she felt in her mind as she met Quistis's blue eyes above her.

"R-Rin, Rinoa, look at me!" Quistis pleaded as brushed away the raven strands.

With a deep gasp, Rinoa tried focusing her vision watching as the stars finally stopped spinning above, "W-Where is she?" she gasped out, finally pulling her conscious.

"I don't kno—"

As if death itself found her, Quistis felt a cold grip wrap tightly around her neck as she was violently pulled away from Rinoa, swiftly reaching out as their fingertips just barely grazed. With a dominant grasp, she felt her right arm twisted back behind her back, on the verge of it breaking at the socket.

Rinoa fought passed the pain and staggered to her feet, only to feel her heart hit the floor at the sight before her. Ultimecia had arm rightly wrapped around Quistis's neck, the hold completely paralyzing her as she gasped for air. "P-Please, please, let her go!"

"I didn't want to take it this far, but you left me no choice. It was a promise I intended to keep to you." Ultimecia replied in a calm voice as she tightened her grip.

"I'll do it, p-please just let her go!" Rinoa cried out as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"R-Rin—n-no—"Quistis attempted her protest as she felt her throat being crushed.

"_Time's up."_

The moment was beyond surreal, like a sadistic game of cat and mouse, Ultimecia's eyes began to glow, "Enjoy the show." She whispered.

Rinoa felt as if the weights had once more found themselves unto her body. Gravity took hold as she was pulled to her hands and knees in a painful force. Her unwanted submission led her to exhaust her last ounces of strength as she fought against the hold. "P-Please! Don't do this!" she cried out between the sobs as she trailed her eyes up to her captive lover. "I'll surrender! Just let her go!" Rinoa pleaded with all her heart, its beat so rampant with fear it was barely detectable.

In her taunt, Ultimecia pulled harshly upward, effortlessly dislocating Quistis's arm as she licked the side of the blonde's neck while the screams flowed from the mouse's lips. "You took me for a fool, Rinoa. I understand that to such young kreatures you think it will play out like a fairytale, that some splendor would kure you pains and bring down the evils of your realm. I pity your stupidity of innocence."

Rinoa found her nails digging into the sand as her knuckles faded to white, _'I can't do this, I can't help her—' _her thoughts resounded her heart's ache. The tears in her eyes fell free into the sand, creating minute craters as Rinoa struggled harder.

Quistis looked into Rinoa's eyes, pushing the pain that pulsated through her side to the back of her mind. _"It's going to be okay." _She whispered in her mind to Rinoa, knowing her words would be carried. The beauty of her angel pulled a warm blanket around her body and soul, creating a solemn comfort as she calmed her breathing.

Rinoa watched in distress as she heard the sounds of her knight coo in her mind. She saw Quistis cease her struggle, expressing a faint smile as the cackle of Ultimecia reached a higher octave._ "I-I love you—"_

It only takes a mere moment, a fraction of a second for life and everything you know to drastically change. To walk the path of the road you never thought existed. That life itself, the universe and the hands of time falls into alignment for this one flicker of your existence. A tender moment when you pray till the air in your lungs escapes, searching the heavens for mercy as your faith dwindles on the edge. With the last grain falling through the belly of the hourglass, Rinoa's own voice of protest fell silent as she felt her own life shatter around her.

It wasn't a whimper, or a scream that escaped Quistis's lips. There was no pain, not a single droplet of suffering that flowed through her body. No fear, and no pleading. Just three small words that were sung by the last thread of strength that came with the inescapable feeling of her final moment as a miniscule red flicker passed through her chest, stealing her very essence as it faded into the night.

There was no articulation that could be used to measure the emotion that coursed through Rinoa's body. A deepen void of numbness erupted throughout her heart, down to her very soul as she watched Ultimecia release her grip, letting Quistis fall silently onto the earth's surface. It was almost as if Rinoa had heard the very moment their hearts synchronization became nothing but an illusion.

In the moment Rinoa watched as the curtain fell over Quistis's blues, and the perverted laughter appeared at a distance, the pillar of white light rained down. It was an eruption of True Love's true strength, an uncanny force that birthed within as the purity washed through Rinoa's body. The white wings tore through the binds that no more fed off her strength and dominated her power. The pillar expanded, washing away the crimson taint of the moon and flooding the island as Rinoa's raven hair faded to the purest white, almost blinding to sight.

"I-Impossible—" Ultimecia's fear slipped from her tongue as she shielded her eyes from the heavenly light.

With a heartened scream of her suppressed anguish, Rinoa no longer felt the weighted gasp over her body as the light around her manifested into five spinning white orbs, cycling around her in a hastened dance.

"H-How, how is this possible?" Ultimecia screamed out in frustration as her wrath's energy manifested within her clawed handed in a dark light.

It was as if Hyne himself poured every ounce of his eternal being with Rinoa. Heaven's holy judgment tore through the very gates of Hell as its grace tore through air, engulfing the darkness with primed domination as it ripped through the cold heart of Ultimecia.

The witch's body and wings erupted into blackened flames as she writhed in the agony of her defeat, her screamed echoing through the entire island as it shook the fabrics of time.

As a seal opened underneath her clawed animal like feet as skeletal hands began to drag her into the depths. In mere moments, Ultimecia was no more


	19. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Part II-**

It was the bloodcurdling scream that stirred his senses awake. There was a sharp pain that let erupted within his side as Zell heard still falling pieces of glass shatter around him as he pulled himself from the debris. With a teeth-grinding moan, he found a shard embedded in his side, further discovering his body laced with cuts and bruises. It took only a moment to register he was within the house, his back resting against the backing of the couch as he looked out to the horizon, seeing a fading pillar of light. With the clench of his jaw he ripped out the fragment and tossed it, only taking in a sharp breath as he pulled himself to his feet. Adrenaline stirred within as he saw Irvine pulling Selphie from the ground. With a stagger, he raced to their sides, checking if they were…alright.

It wasn't until their eyes caught the fading aura of Rinoa, a passing glimpse of her wings fading into the morning's brimming light. The white hair fell back to its raven beauty as she collapsed to her knees. As a heavy sob met their ears, they hesitantly approached the distraught angel, all feeling the bitter taste of reality slide across their tongues. The watched as Rinoa cradled Quistis in her arms, Selphie soon finding no strength within her knees as she collapsed to the ground in tears. Irvine removed his hat as his body began to quake as he felt the streams running down his soiled face. Zell hurled his fist to the sand, not even feeling the bone's shatter like the glass he awoke to, as he screamed out in despair.

_**Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something that is real**__  
_  
"P-Please, p-please, wake up!" Rinoa pleaded as her body writhed with distress and her heart ached with unfathomable despair. She rocked Quistis as a mother would to her newborn. "Y-You promised you'd stay by my side." She whispered between her pained sobs.

_**Close the door  
Leave your fears behind  
Let me give you what you're giving me**_

"I-I need you, I need you with me—" Rinoa begged as she looked to the sleeping beauty in her arms as she then pulled Quistis closer in her embrace, "—I can't do this alone."

_**You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend  
That when I am with you, I feel flames again**_

Rinoa felt every ounce of her tear apart, the memories flooding back to her in full force. The sweet taste of Quistis's lips on her own, the passion shared between them that fell beyond the edges of love. The glistening cerulean eyes that made her feel safe, that made her feel that no matter where she was, she was home. "I love you, more than anything, more than anyone, I need you Quistis, please, p-please don't take her away from me." She whispered as she rested her forehead against the fading warmth of Quistis's, brushing away the golden locks as she gently caressed the still cheek.

_**Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
Just put me inside you**_

The sun's rays peaked over the ocean, trailing over the rising waves as gulls flew in their migration. The light poured over the small island, the fated destination of two star-crossed lovers. Brought together by the hands of time, souls joined in their destiny. What light though, can never be measure without darkness? It is only in hope, devotion, and bravery, that the wings of rebirth could steal the sun's rays, soaring through the dawn sky with a cascade of colors that flooded the spectrum. With the mighty beat of its wings to steady its path, it found the lovers that laid on the balance of loss.

Soon, Rinoa felt a warm breeze pass her as her eyes trialed to the morning's sky, the collage of lavender and pinks that mixed in the heavens. Her weary eyes came to focus on the vibrant plumage that matched the Sun's brilliance. It soared over, letting its song fill her ears. The guardian itself, birthed in the flames of the Sun, bellowed its symphony.  
_**  
I would never ever leave you**_

It was in that moment as the song filled Rinoa's heart, she felt a gentle touch wipe a way the falling tear. As the Phoenix left her sight, she met the cerulean eyes of her heart.

_'He asked me to ensure that no tears ever fell from your eyes again.' _Came the guardian's voice in their minds. '_He traded his life, knowing it would save her own, knowing what fate's trials had in store for you, he knew it was the only way.'_

"I told you, I would never leave you side." Came the whisper on Rinoa's lips as the distant space between was sealed.

The tears that flowed weren't tainted by sorrow, but with overwhelming bliss as Rinoa felt Quistis's embrace around her once more. She spoke again, the three words that were barely enough to articulate their joy, but it was enough. As they slowly pulled away, but just barely, they stared into each other's eyes with a new flame burning between.

As the joyfulness flooded between the lovers and their family, their attention was pulled towards the shore, as a familiar vessel landed. The SeeD ship of their salvation anchored as they watched the hatch lower to the shoreline.

"H-How did they find us?" Selphie asked in astonishment.

"Ahoy there!" Cried out the elated voice of Xu as she ran up from the ship.

"I don't u-understand," Quistis beckoned weakly as she rose from the sand with Rinoa still in her embrace.

With a deep sigh, Xu turned back to the accompanied SeeD, all watching as they wrapped Squall's body in a pure white blanket and carried him within the ship, "Squall contacted us just yesterday, at first we didn't believe him, but it wasn't until Headmistress Kramer spoke with him that it all made sense. He told us everything, how he saw through a vision the pieces that had to fallen into play, and how we couldn't come here till the first break of light." She explained as she looked back to Quistis and Rinoa, "Even your death, it had to happen so Ultimecia could be stopped. It was the only way."

"Every single thing…every single moment, he had foreseen?" Quistis softly questioned.

"Well look around, Ultimecia has finally been stopped. He told us her return was a ripple in our present that was created from Time Compression, somehow her soul had made it back." Xu placed her hands on Quistis and Rinoa's shoulder and smiled, "Let's get you all back home."

As the drained warriors walked away from the devastation, they found their minds racing with all that had happened. It was a sea of memories that even through the darkness, their bonds held strong and a light flickered through their souls. They left the beach with nothing more than their hearts beating as one, in a family that reached beyond blood but held hands with Destiny's soul. Though their bodies weary, battered with wounds that could heal over time, they knew what Squall Leonhart had done for them, would live forever in their hearts and souls. Bravery could not amount to the path Squall had willing walked down, for it was beyond, for one man to take Fate, a word that had always scared him, head on.

In the last moment, before Rinoa stepped foot onto the platform, she turned back.

"What is it?" Quistis whispered as she wrapped her arms around Rinoa's shoulders.

Before Rinoa could articulate her words, they both saw a faint form stand before them, with the kind stormed blue eyes looking into their hearts, they saw a smile. It's purity expressed without words of the promise that there was nothing more to fear, no sorrow to shed, and no regrets to fill their souls.

"_Take care of her, alright?"_ Squall's voice resounded in their minds.

With a gentle warm breeze, his form vanished as they both heard Phoenix's morning song one last time, carrying away the soul into the heavens above.

"I will." Quistis turned to Rinoa, and brought their lips closer. "I promise."


End file.
